Aus vollem Hass wird eine Leidenschaftliche Liebe
by EdwardC.KleineSuezze
Summary: Bella zieht mit ihrer Familie nach Forks.An der Neuen Schule lernt Bella Drei nette Mädchen kennen.Doch zugleich lernt sie auch noch Edward und seine Freunde kennen und hasst ihn sofort oder auch nicht ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leutezz die Story ist mir mal eben so eingefallen ... =)

ach ja die Abkürzung BM = Bellas Mutter , BGS = Bellas große Schwester , BKS = Bellas kleine Schwester

Part 1

Bella: *nimmt ein karton aus dem umzugswargen und seufzt*

Mom warum müssen wir schon wieder ist nun das 10 mal in 6 monaten

BM:schatz,du weißt doch das wir wegen meiner Arbeit keine andere Wahl hatten . Gewöhn dich doch erst mal an die Forks. Dir wird es hier schon bald gefallen. Und ich verspreche das wir so schnell nicht wieder wegziehen.

BGS (Rachel): Genau Bells! Komm schon das wird bestimmt klasse hier. *nimmt ebenfalls einen Karton und geht in das neue Haus*

Bella: Na schön Leute, ich hoffe ihr habt recht! *geht mit ihren Kortons in ihr neues Zimmer und packt aus*

BKS (Alissa): Mom, ich will nach Hause. *Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht*

BM: Ach Alissa, komm her *hebt sie hoch und hält sie fest* dir wird es hier gefallen, ganz bestimmt, ok?!

Alissa: Ok Mommy, ich bersuch dir zu glauben. *geht traurig in ihr neues Zimmer*

Bei Bella

Nachdem sie ausgepackt hatte zog sie sich um und ging ins Bett.

Sie denkt: Oh man, hoffentlich ist die Schule nicht so schlimm wie die letzte.

Kurze Zeit später schläft sie ein.

Nächster Tag - 7:30 Uhr morgens

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

Bella:*Schlägt ihre Decke von ihrem Körper und verdreht seufzent die Augen*

Ok, lass den Alptraum beginnen *schaltet den Wecker aus*

BM:*brüllt von unten* AUFSTEHN, KINDER!!!!!!

Rachel: Mom, schrei nicht so wir sind nicht schwerhörig! *geht nach unten*

Alissa: *geht ebenfalls nach unten und setzt sich an den Küchentisch* Mom, wo sind die Keloggs? *wippt auf ihrem Stuhl*

BM: Alissa, warte doch, hier sind sie.

Rachel:*verdreht die Augen* Ach Alissa jedes Mal das selbe!

Bella: Morgen Mom, Rachel und Alissa. *schaut auf die Uhr*

Oh man ich muss los *nimmt ihre Sachen* bis heute Abend Leute!

Rachel, BM, Alissa: Ok Bells, ciao

Bella: *Auf dem Weg zur Schule**denkt: Zum Glück ist die Schule nur 10 Minuten von Zuhause entfernt. *

Bei Lauren und Blair (Wohnen direkt nebeneinander)

Lauren:*geht mit Blair zur Schule* Hast du es gesehen? Wir haben neue Nachbarn.

Blair: Ja, ich frag mich wer da eingezogen ist. Lass uns nach der Schule hingehen und sie begrüßen, Lauren.

Lauren: Kla, wieso nicht.

In der Schule

Bella:*steht an ihrem Spint und holt ihre Bücher heraus*

???:*geht vorbei und grabscht ihr nebenbei an den Arsch*

Bella:*Schockiert*Hey spinnst du?!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Bella: Spinnst du??!!

???: Was ist dein Problem?

Bella: Mein Problem?? *guckt ihn schräg an*

Warum fasst du mich an??

???: Baby, komm sei froh das ich dich beachte *grinst blöd*

Bella:*sarkastisch* ooh ja vielen Dank! Was meinst du wer du bist?

???:*sarkastisch* Ehmmm ich denke ich bin Edward Cullen, der hotteste und der beliebteste Typ der Schule * lacht schräg*

Bella: Uhh was auch immer, lass mich in Ruhe du Freak *verdreht die Augen*

Edward: Oh man warum sind neue Chicas immer so auf Abstand! Aber egal Baby, ICH brauch dich nicht, ich hab meine Fans! *lacht blöd und geht weg*

Bella:*Guckt ihm ungläubig hinterher und verdreht die Augen nochmals, dann dreht sie sich zu ihrem Spint und schließt ihn**denkt:hmmm er ist wirklich hot, aber ein totaler Idiot*

Alice:*steht an ihrem Spint, der nur 5 Spinte von Bellas entfernt ist. Sie hat den Vorfall zwischen Edward und Bella mitbekommen und geht nun auf Bella zu.*

Hey, schätze du bist neu? *lächelt*

Bella:*nervös* ehmm stimmt, Hey! *erwiedert das Lächeln schüchtern*

Alice: Ich bin übrigens Alice Clern... *gibt Bella die Hand*

Bella:*schüttelt die Hand von Alice* Ich bin Bella Swan.

Alice: Oh, schön dich kennenzulernen Bella. Ich hab garde zufälligerweise das zwischen dir und Edward mitbekommen. Er ist so ein Idiot Bella, glaub mir, lass dich bloß nicht auf den ein. Er gehört hier zu den Beliebtesten und ist mit seinen Idioten-Brüdern Emmet und Jasper einer der Player unserer Schule. Die haben hier schon alle Mädchen hier durch, ausser meine Freunde und mich. Naja, liegt wohl daran das wir die Außenseiter sind.*schaut runter*

Bella: Ich war schon immer der Außenseiter an Schulen, ich habe mich schon dran gewöhnt, hehe. Ich würde mich niemals auf diesen Doofen einlassen Alice. Ich hasse Edward jetzt schon.

Rosalie & Esme: *gehen zu Alice und Bella*

Alice: Hey Girls! Das ist Bella. Sie ist neu hier.*lächelt zu Rosalie und Esme*

Esme: Hey Bella*lächelt und gibt ihr die Hand* Ich bin Esme, freut mich.

Rosalie: Hey Bella. Ich bin Rosalie, aber alle nennen mich Rose.*lächelt*

Bella:*lächelt* Hey Esme, hey Rose!

Es klingelt zur ersten Stunde

Alice: Oh Leute wir müssen zu Unterricht! Bella, in welcher Klasse bist du?

Bella: In der 10C, aber ich weiß leider garnicht wo ich hin muss.

Rosalie: Oh Bella, du bist mit Alice in einer Klasse. Esme und ich sind in der 10E.

Die Mädchen gehen in ihre Klassen.

Bei Bella und Alice

Bella: Ich bin nervös Alice.

Alice: Komm Bella das packst du schon, ich bin bei dir.

Bella: Okay...

Mr.X:*schaut zu Bella* Ah, Sie müssen Miss Swan sein, richtig?*lächelt Bella an*

Bella:*nervös* ehhmm ja stimmt *geht zu Mr.X*

Mr.X: Ok, du kannst dich neben...

Alice: Mr.X ... neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei *zeigt auf den leeren Platz neben ihr*

Mr.X: Ok Bella, setz dich doch bitte neben, Alice.

Bella: Ist ok Mr.X *geht zu Alice,lächelt - und setzt sich neben sie*

Edward:*wippt pfeifend mit seinem Stuhl und ignoriert den Unterricht. Dann bemerkt er Bella, die vor ihm sitzt und grinst blöd**denkt: ahhh, die Chica von heute morgen.*

*Nimmt eine Papierkugel und wirft diese Bella an den Kopf*

Bella:*erschreckt sich und dreht sich um* Hey was soll der Quatsch? *sieht Edward* Ohh nein, nicht Duuu! *verdreht genervt die Augen*

Edward:*lacht blöd* Ohh man, kannst du mal aufhören deine Augen zu verdrehn, das nervt!

Bella:*guckt schräg* Was? Das einzige was nervt bist du, Idiot!

Alice:*guckt Edward an* Edward, Hör auf Bella zu nerven, du Trottel.*schaut ihn böse an*

Mr.X:Cullen, Swan,Clern, können Sie bitte dem Unterricht verfolgen!

Bella & Alice:*murmeln* Tschuldigung

Edward: Ach was wollen Sie, seinen Sie doch leise*guckt den Lehrer genervt an*

Mr.X:*guckt entgeistert* Das wars . NACHSITZEN. Heute Nachmittag, 3 Stunden! *wendet sich der Tafel zu und setzt mit dem Unterricht fort*

Edward: Ohh wie könnte es auch anders sein *lacht laut*

Bella:*flüstert zu Alice* Wie kann man nur verklatscht sein?!

Alice:*zieht ihre Schultern hoch* Keine Ahnung Bells.

Edward:*hat Bella gehört* Hey du scheiß Streber, kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!

Bella:*dreht sich um* HEY DU IDIOT! Nerv mich nicht!*dreht sich um underschreckt*

Mr.X:*steht vor Bella mit verschrenkten Armen* Ok Miss Swan, nur weil Sie neu sind bedeutet das nicht, das Sie vor dem Nachsitzen verschont werden! Ebenfalls heute Nachmittag! Und jetzt konenzentrieren Sie sich alle gefällig.

Bella:*denkt: OHH Nein, allein mit Edward?? Uhh Albtraum*

Edward:*grinst**denkt: Ok, wenigstens nicht alleine - hahaha*


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

*Nach drei Stunden*

Bella: Alice, ich schaffe das nicht nach der Schule...3 STUNDEN MIT EDWARD!!!!

Alice: Bells...beruhig dich, ignorier ihn einfach! Komm schon wir haben Pause.

Bella: Ok

Rosalie: Alice, Bells wartet auf uns *winkt zu Alice und Bells*

Esme:*läuft hinter Rosalie*

Alice: Hey Leute.

Bella: Hey

Rosalie: Hey Girls, lasst uns zur Cafeteria essen gehen.

Bella, Alice und Esme: Kla kommt.

*In der Cafeteria*

Lauren:*sitzt mit Blair und Jessica am Tisch* Hey, wer ist die da?!*zweigt angeekelt auf Bella*

Blair:*steht auf und guckt verachtend zu Bella**murmel* keine Ahrnung Lauren,aber das werden wir schon bald rausfinden

*Bei Bella und den Girls*

Bella:*geht mit Alice,Esme und Rosalie mit dem Essen zu einen Tisch und setzt sich hin,sieht sauer aus und stochert mit der Gabel in ihrem Essen rum*

Rosalie:*sieht das Bella nicht gut drauf ist*Bells ??? was ist mit die ???

Alice:Ich wette wegen EDWARD.*schaut zu Rosalie und dann zu Bella*

Bella:Ja...*schaut weiter auf ihr Essen*

Esme:Edward ??? Ihr meint Trottel-Player-Edward???*zieht eine Augenbraun hoch*

Alice:Jep, Esme genau der.

Rosalie:Was ist passiert ???

Alice:*erzählt die Story mit dem grapschen und in der Klasse*

Esme:OHH man dieser Typ ist so zum Kotzen genau wie Jasper und Emmett.*verdreht die Augen*

Bella:*schaut endlich hoch*Emmett und Jasper hab ich noch nie gesehn,ich wünschte ich könnte das selbe über Edward egal ich ignorier ihn einfach beim Nachsitzen.

Esme:Ja Bells mach Jasper und Emmett wirst du auch noch sind sie gerade zu "beschäftigt".Wenn du verstehst was ich meine.

Bella:Urgh ekelhaft *guckt angeekelt*

Rosalie:jep genau, oh nein da kommen sie *zeigt auf Jasper , Carlistle,Edward und Emmett*

Bella:*sieht die vier Player und neben ihnen 4 Weiber.

Esme:Ach und DAS da bei den Trotteln sind die Schulschlampen ,Blair,Jessica und Tiffany...

Bella:O-kay

*Bei Edward und Lauren*

Lauren:Oh Edward das war mal wieder total schön *lächelt vergnügt*

Edward:wie auch immer Lauren,nerv mich jetzt nicht *schiebt sie von dich*

Lauren:*verletzt*was aber Edward!!!Ich dachte du liebst mich!!!*tränen in den Augen*

Edward:*lacht sie aus*W-as??? hey baby für sex bist du gut genug also freu dich das ich dich benutze*geht weg*

Lauren:*läuft aus der Cafeteria und weint*

*Bei Emmett und Tiffany*

Emmett:So Tiffany jetzt lass mich in ruhe*geht weg*

Tiffany:Was??...Nagut wenn du meinst ich hatte spaß*geht weg*

*Bei Jasper und Jessica*

Jasper:Jessica war ganz okay mit dir,jetzt such ich mir ne andere baby ciao*geht weg*

Jessica:Von mir aus*geht weg*

*Bei Carlisle und Blair*

Carlisle:...Ja kein bock mehr auf dich *geht weg*

Blair:Arsch*geht zu den anderen*

*Edward,Emmett,Jasper und Carlisle setzen sich an einen Tisch gegenüber von Bella und Co. *

Alice:Ohh Girls seht mal wer da ist *zeigt auf Edward und Co.*

Jasper:Hey Leute*guckt Alice an*Die würd ich gerne mal durchnehmen. *grinst*

Edward:*guckt Alice an dann Jasper*Ey,bist du dumm???Das sind Streber alles Jungfrauen die können nichts.

Jasper:*schaut Edward an*Na und???Ich will wissen wie das ist mit ner Jungfrau!Die Schlampen zu vögeln wird langweilig man.

Carlisle:*guckt Jasper an* ach Jasper HaHaHa,meinst du die wird dich je ranlassen *lacht Blöd*??? Die Interessiert sich nur für Noten sonst für gar nichts.

Emmett:Hey die blonde Barbie da ist aber hottt *zeigt auf Rosalie*

Carlisle:ach hört auf Streber hinterherzugucken alter, wie seit ihr im moment drauf ? *verdreht die Augen und sieht eine heiße blonde die Cafeteria rausgehen* Entschuldigt mich Jungs ich hab was zu erledigen *reibt seine hände und geht der blonden hinterher*

Edward:*lacht*haha ok alter.

*Bei den Girls*

Alice:ehmm hab ich gerade richtig gesehn??? Emmett-Trottel Cullen hat gerade auf dich gezeigt Rose.

Rosalie:echt ? *dreht sich um und sieht Emmett der sie anschaut**dann dreht sie sich wieder um*Ach der hat pobleme.

Emmett:Hey Edward hast du das gesehn die Chica hat mich angeguckt haha

Edward:ooh man Emmett*verdreht die Augen* hey du und Jasper braucht nicht auf mich zu warten nach der muss...

Emmett:*schneidet ihm das Wort ab* Nachsitzen.*grinst*wie immer Edward.

Jasper:Ja Edward,das ist nichts neues *lacht*

Edward:Doch das ist diesmal was Streberin da...*zeigt auf Bella*Die muss auch Nachsitzen und zwar nur wir beide*grinst frech*

Jasper:Edward...vergiss es das ist ne Jungfrau.

Edward:Jasper...Ich krieg alles was ich will wissen ob die mir das geben kann was ich will *grinst wieder*

Jasper:ich will die eine da durchnehmen und das werde ich auch.

Emmett:Ey Jungs die blonde ist meine.

Carlistle:*kommt zurück* Ohh man war die geil *lächelt zufrieden*

Edward,Emmett und Jasper: *ignorieren Carlisle und grinsen zu denm Strebertisch*

Carlisle:*merkt das und sagt* Ok Jungs Ich mach ne wette mit wette ihr schaufft das nicht diese Tussis zu bumbsen *lacht*

Edward:einverstanden Ich wette ich schaff es bei der da *meint Bella*

Jasper:ich bei der *meint Alice*

Emmett:und ich bei der *meint Rosealie*

*Nach der Schule beim Nachsitzen mit Edward und Bella*

Mr.X: So Swan und Cullen,Ich habe einen bedeutet das euch keiner beaufsichtigen kann *guckt Edward an*

Macht also keinen bleibt 3 Stunden verstanden???

Bella: ja Mr.!

Edward:wie auch immer !*genervt*

Mr.X:*verlässt den Raum*

Bella:*sitzt in einer Ecke des Raums,Edward in der anderen*

Edward:*schaut zu Bella* Dir ist wohl kla das das alles deine schuld ist Streber?!

Bella:*guckt zu Edward* Was??? ach Edward komm schon du weißt das du das warst.

Edward:*guckt eingebildet* Ich niemals!

Bella:Edward nerv mich nicht ,ich hasse dich.

Edward:*zieht eine Augenbraune und steht auf dabei grinst er blöd* Ach ist das so Emma?

Bella:ich heiß Bella und ja es ist so du Trottel *nervös weil er auf sie zukommt*

Edward:*bleibt stehen Augen weit geöffnet* WOW mich hat noch nie ein Girl beten sie mich an es ihnen zu besorgen *lacht frech*

Bella:urgh Edward erzähl das jemanden dem es interessiert.

Edward:*geht zu Bella und zeiht sie vom stuhl und drückt sie an seinen Körper,flüstert in ihr ohr* ich weiß das du mich willst Bella.

Bella:*geschockt,bewegt sich aber nicht ,irgentwie gefällt es ihr ihm nah zu sein* Edward lass mich los! *versucht sich nun von ihm zu lösen*

Edward:*hält sie eisernt fässt und berührt ihte wange* wieso baby ich weiß dir gefällt das *grinst weit*

Bella:*zieht sich von ihm* träum weiter ich bin nicht wie die anderen Mädchen die auf dich fliegen.*will sich hinsetzen*

Edward:*sieht es und packt sie am Arm,dann zeiht er sie zu sich hin und sie konnte seinem Atem an ihrem gesicht spüren*

Bella:*geschockt und versucht von ihm zu kommen* Edward was soll das geh weg.

Edward:niemals,erst wenn du zugibst das du mich willst.*nimmt ihren kopf und presst seine Lippen gegen ihre*

Bella:*augen weit geöffnet bewegt sich aber nicht*

Edward:*steckt seine Zunge in ihren Mund und gibt ihr einen Zungen kuss*

Bella:*lässt es zu und küsst ihn*

Edward:*seine Hand geht unter ihr T-shirt und berührt ihren Bauch*

Bella:*geschockt,versucht seine Hand wegzudrücken*

Edward:*zieht seine Hand weg von ihrem Bauch und geht mit beiden Händen an ihren Arsch,küsst sie dabei weiter.*

Bella:*noch mehr Geschockt,schafft es sich von ihm wegzureißen und klatscht ihm eine* Fass mich nie mehr an Edward.

Edward:*hält seine Wange aber grinst* ich wusste du magst mich.

Bella:*guckt ihn angeeckelt an,wird aber navös weil sie merkt das er recht hat* Was?Edward ich hasse dich!

Edward:du hast mich auch geküsst *lächelt schief*

Bella:hab ich nicht ich...

*Es Klingelt*

Bella:unsere Zeit ist um wir können gehen.*erleichtert ,geht aus der klasse*

Edward:*kommt zu Bella* hey müssen wir wiederholen.*nimmt sie drückt ihren Arsch an sein Teil (haha) und ist angeturnt geht mit seinen händen an ihr gesicht zieht es zu seinem und küsst sie innig*

Bella:*schockiert aber küsst ihn zurück doch dann reißt sie sich los* Edward ich hasse dich lass mich in ruhe *rennt weg*

Als sie weit weg von ihm war lächelte :wow...das war so toll.

*Bei Edward*

Edward:Das war geil!ganz anders als bei den anderen weibern*nachdenklich*

Bella ist so hübsch...STOP Edward was denkst du denn da *redet mit sich selbst*

Die ist ein Streber die ist nicht gut genug für dich denk nur an die wette..

*geht weg*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thx für das kommi crazy96 =) und auf deine fragt ob Edward sich ändern wird …ja das wird er auf jeden fall aber noch nicht jetzt das kommt erst ein bisschen später :P na ja lest einfach...ach ja und sry das ich sollche gresslichen wörter nehme... ich kann einfach nichts dafür sry noch mal :P

* * *

Part 4

*Bei Edward ZuHause*

Edward:*kommt rein*

Jasper:sitzt im Wohnzimmer und guckt Fernsehen. ALs er Edwars sieht guckt er ihn grinsend an* uuuuuuuuuunnnnnnndddd?....

Edward:Was uunndd?

Jasper:wie lief es beim Nachsitzen?hast du sie rumgekriegt?*breites grinsen*

Edward:*genervt*Alter,du tust so als ob ich mit ihr gehen will,es geht nur um die Wette ich muss sie flachlegen das wird auch schon bald passieren!Ich konnte es schlecht beim Nachsitzen mit ihr treiben.

Jasper:die kleine ist wohl doch nicht so scharf auf dich wie du dachtest *lacht laut* Ich meine,gestern Abend hast du noch erzählt wie geil sie dich fände das hättest du an ihrem blick gemerkt *lacht lauter*

Edward:*noch genervter* Halt dein Maul Jasper ,du weißt genau JEDE steht auf mich. (oh ja Eddy xD)

Und außerdem wolltest du nicht Bellas Freundin bumbsen?Tja ist wohl auch nichts draus geworden*grinst gemein*

Jasper:*hört auf zu lachen und wird ernst*Edward überlass das mal mir die krieg ich schon.*geht ein paar schritte,bleibt dann stehen und dreht sich zu Edward*

Warte Edward was hast du grade eben gesagt?*guckt entgeistert*

Edward:*guckt schräg*ehm halt dein Maul ?

Jasper:Nein Nein danach.

Edward:*grinst *das jede auf mich steht??

Jasper:*würgt* urgh Edward nein ich meine hast du eben BELLA gesagt? *wartet gespannt auf Edwards antwort*

Edward:*guckt überrascht*Ja und weiter? was isn mit dir los.*guckt mistrauisch*

Jasper:mit MIR? Was ist mit dir passiert?*misstrauisch*Du hast in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie ein Mädchen bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt wenn es um Sex geht.

Edward:*genervt*ach Na und ,nichts besonderes das ichs diesmal getan hab*guckt Fernsehen*.denkt:Scheiße er hat recht warum hab ich Bella gesagt?*

Jasper:*sarcastisch*ganz kla Edward*geht in sein Zimmer*

*Bei Bella*

*läuft die straße entlang und sieht Alice *

`(Bella wusste schon das Alice und Rose ihre Nachbarn sind)

Alice:*sieht Bella und läuft auf sie zu*Bellskins erzähl was ist passiert*aufgeregt* Hat Edward dich in ruhe gelassen?

Bella:Nein Alice hat er nicht *wird Rot*

Alice:*überrascht*Bella was ist passiert?

Bella:*erzählt die Story*

Alice:*Mund weit offen*Oh MEIN GOTT

Bella:*lächelt verlegen*jap

Alice:Dieser Typ ist echt Irre *verdreht die Augen*

Bella:Ja* nuschelt* aber soo süß!

Alice:*hat es gehört* Bella tu dir das nicht weißt das er Mädchen wie Spielzeuge benutzt.*

Bella:*guckt traurig auf den Boden und flüstert sanft* Ja ich weiß Alice

Alice:*umarmt Bella *Kopf hoch Bells vergiss diesen Typ einfach ok?

Bella:*lächelt etwas*Ja ich versuchs danke geh dann mal nach Hause wir sehen uns dann morgen okay?

Alice:*lächelt*klar okay bis morgen.

*Bei Edward*

Edward:denkt*ob ich aus der Wette aussteigen soll?sie tut mir irgendwie leid.. ! *fängt an zu brüllen*

Ohh Edward krieg dich wieder ein man was interessieren dich Gefühle von Tussen??

Emmett:*kommt zu Edward *wow alter krieg dich ein was isn los ??

Edward:*sauer*GAR NICHTS MAN*guckt auf den Fernseher*

Emmett:*lacht* ach es ist wegen BELLA*grinst gemein*

Edward:*dreht sich sauer zu Emmett um* WAS?Wie kommst du auf sonen scheiß was interessiert mich diese Streberin,ich muss sie bumbsen so ist die wette oder hast du das vergessen man.

Emmett:*grinst immer noch *Edward Jasper hat mir erzählt das du auf sie stehst,und ich glaube er hat recht*geht nach oben*

Edward:*brüllt hinterher*ach ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle haltet doch alle eure Fresse ihr wisst doch nicht was ihr fürn Müll redet*sauer und geht in sein Zimmer*

* * *

Pls Reviews *lieb guck*


	5. Chapter 5

P5

*In der Schule*

Bella:* an ihrem Spinnt*

Edward:*sieht Bella, hat ein komisches gefühl und geht einfach weiter ohne etwas zu sagen*

Alice:*auf dem weg zu Bella , sieht Edward vorbeigehen*Wow..*überrascht*

Bella:*verwundert*Hey Alice,was ist?

Alice:hast du Edward nicht gesehn? das ist das erste mal das er dich in ruhe lässt.*verwunderter blick*

Bella:was Edward*verwundert*ich hab ihn gar nicht gesehn.

Alice:Er ist grade ohne ein wort an dir ja er scheint es begriffen zu haben das er dich in ruhe lassen soll.*lächelt*

Bella:*schaut auf dem boden,traurig*ja...schätze schon.

Alice:komm Bella lass uns Essen gehen,wo sind Rosalie und Esme eigentlich schon wieder?Ich hab sie heute noch gar nicht gesehn.*geht in richtung Cafeteria*

Bella:*folgt ihr*

*Bei Edward*

Carlisle:*hat Edwards reaktion auf Bella gesehn* hey Alter was ist los man??

Edward:*genervt*was laberst du Carlisle?

Carlisle:Hallo?*haut Edward am Hinterkopf*Die Wette???????

Edward:*sucht eine ausrede* Achja...Carlisle ich weiß ich warte nur auf den richtigen zeitpunnkt un...

Carlisle:*schneidet Edward das wort ab*Edward entweder du schaffst es in dieser Woche oder die Wette habe kla ich gewonnen verstanden??Aber du willst doch nicht als totaler Loser dastehen und die Wette nicht einhalten oder Player???*lächelt*

Edward:*guckt entschlossen* alter,gehts noch?? Ich bin Edward Cullen ! Ich gewinne die wette,verlass dich drauf....*geht mit Carlisle in die Cafeteria*

*Bei Rosalie*

Rosalie:*kommt aus der Mädchentoilette*denkt:Esme,echt nett von dir das du mich alleine gelassen hast.*

Emmett:*kommt hinter ihr ,packt sie an ihrer Hüfte und wirbelt sie herum*

Rosalie:*schockiert*AHHH was soll das

Emmett:*dreht sie so das ihre Gesischter sich gegeüber stehen dann grinst er breit* Hey Chica ,was machst du denn so ganz alleine hier ich leiste dir gerne gesellschaft.

Rosalie:*schiebt seine Hände weg von ihr* Nein danke du Player. *geht ein paar schritte*

Emmett:*packt sie am arm* hey hey stop mal wieso so abweisend Baby.*drückt ihren Körper an seinen und küsst sie sanft*

Rosalie:*erst geschockt,doch dann lässt sie es zu und küsst ihn zurück*

*Bei Bella*

Bella:*sitzt mit Alice am Tisch*Hey Alice ich bin mal kurz zu meinem Spinnt ich hab was vergessen.

Alice:Oh Okay willst du das ich mitkomme?

Bella:*sarcastisch* ja bitte mama ich hab angst alleine*lacht*

Bella:*sarcasstisch* haha *lacht* Okay bis gleich

Bella:ja *steht auf und geht aus der Cafeteria*

Carlisle*sieht Bella* hey Edward deine Chance die Tusse ist alleine

Edward:*sieht Bella* Okay bis gleich*geht ihr hinterher *

Bella:*steht an ihrem Spinnt kriegt in aber nicht auf* Uhhh dummes Ding geh auf mach schon *rüttelt an der Spinnttür*

Edward:*steht hinter ihr* brauchst du hilfe

Bella:*erschrickt und dreht sich um* Oh Gott Edward was willst du, du hast mich erschrocken *hält ihre Brust*

Edward:*lächelt* Sorry Bella!

Bella:*guckt schräg* Du kennst meinen Namen?

Edward:*verwundert* Jaa?! wir sind in einer klasse.

Bella:*sarcastisch* was das glaub ich jetzt nicht.

Edward:*lächelt* du bist echt hot wenn du sarcastisch bist *kommt näher*

Bella:*geht ein paar schritte weg von ihm* Edward hör doch endlich auf so ein Arschloch zu sein.

Edward:*mehr angeturnt kommt näher*

Bella:*kann nicht weiter denn ihr Körper ist fest an ihrem Spinnt gepresst*

Edward geh weg.

Edward:*packt ihren Arm und zieht sie zu sich* Warum Bella??? *sein Gesicht ist so nah an Bellas sie kann seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren*

Bella:*ihr Herz schlägt schneller,ihr gefällt es Edward nah zu sein*

Edward:*flüstert* Bella,lass es doch einfach zu *legt seine Hand an ihre Wangen*

Bella:*schließt ihre Augen,ihr körper vibriert,ihr ist heiß* Edward...nein *flüstert*

Edward:*lächelt küsst sie leidenschaftlich,legt seine Hände an ihre Hüften,zieht sie noch näher presst sie an seinen Körper*

Bella:*kann nicht anders und lässt es zu küsst ihn noch leidenschaftlicher*

Edward:*wird heiß,geht mit seinen Händen durch ihre Haare*

Bella:*legt ihre Hände um Edwards Nacken,geht dann damit durch seine Haare*

Edward:*geht mit seinem Gesicht zu ihrem Hals und saugt sanft an ihrer Haut,seine Augen sind geschlossen*

Bella:*hat ihre Augen geschlossen,lächelt sanft*

*Bei Alice*

Alice:denkt*Bella wo bleibst du ???*guckt auf die Uhr* du bist jetzt schon 20 minuten weg.*geht aus der Cafeteria in richtung Spinnte*

*Bei Bella und Edward*

*machen weiter rum*

Alice:*sieht Bella und Edward und ist geschockt,ihr mund ist weit offen*B-ELLAAA???

Bella:*erschrickt,blitzschnell hört sie sofort auf Edward zu küssen**stottert*

Al-l-ice ehmmm hi.*wird rot*

Alice*guggt extrem schockiert kriegt kein Wort raus*

Edward:*genervt*was willst du!

Alice:*funkelt Edward böse an* Edward du sollst Bella doch in ruhe lassen *verschrenkt ihre Arme und guckt zu Bella* Bella wieso machst du das du weißt doch du bist nachher diejenige die leidet *schüttelt ihren Kopf*

Bella:*wird klar was sie gemacht hat und schaut auf den Boden* Omg Alice du hast …ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.*läuft weg*

Alice:*schaut Bella hinterher wie sie wegläuft,guckt dann sauer zu Edward der ebenfalls Bella hinterherguckt ,aber eher traurig*Edward lass sie endlich in ruhe wieso belästigst du Bella immer du hast genug Huren die du durchnehmen kannst wieso Bella????

Edward:*guckt zu Alice* Ich weiß nicht..*guckt weg*

Alice:*verdreht die Augen* hör auf damit mit Bella zu spielen geh zu lauren*geht weg*

Edward:*sieht Alice weggehen,seufzt*denkt:Mir geht es doch nur um die Wette,oder?...

* * *

pls reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Es tut mir wirklich leid das ich jetzt erst wieder poste... aber ich binn immer iweder darüber hin weg gekommen

hoffe das ich trotzdem noch ein paar Reviews bekomm

na ja viel spaß beim lesen

Part 6

*Bei Bella*

Bella:*läuft aufs mädchenklo, tränen laufen ihr übers gesicht* denkt warum hab ich mich darauf eingelassen,ich bin so dumm.*steht vor dem Spiegel und weint,dann hört sie jemanden reinkommen*

Lauren:*sieht Bella und guckt sie sauer an,verschrenkt die arme * Du bist doch die neue Schlampe,huh?! Ich hab gesehen wie Edward dich angeguckt hat und du ihn.*kommt einen Schritt näher*,halt dich fern von MEINEM Freund.

Bella:*guckt schräg*Ich hab nichts getan mit DEINEM Freund also lass mich in ruhe.*dreht sich wieder um und schaut Lauren durch den Spiegel an*

Lauren:*grinst böse* Wir werden sehen *geht weg*

Bella:*verdreht die Augen,redet mit sich selbst* keine Sorge, ich halte mich von Edward fern.

*In der Cafeteria*

Alice:*sitzt mit Rose und Esme an einem Tisch und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände*Ich kanns nicht fassen was Bella getan hat *hebt ihren Kopf und guckt zu Esme und Rosalie* Ich meine,sie weiß das Edward ein Arschloch ist und das er sie nur benutzen will wieso hört sie nicht auf mich...!

Esme: Alice, komm runter. Du hast sie gewarnt. Ich meine wenn sie nicht auf dich hört dann muss sie es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ich wünsche es ihr nicht, aber bei Edward ist Schmerz vorprogrammiert.

Rosalie: *nickt* Ja das sowieso, Bella tut mir jetzt schon leid *schüttelt ihren Kopf*

wir sind ihre Freunde, aber mehr als sagen können wir es ihr auch nicht.

Jasper: *kommt zu den Girls und setzt sich neben Alice* denkt: Wow sie ist echt hot, die wette wird mir nicht schwer fallen *grinst* Hey Baby!

Alice: *geschockt* was willst du Jasper??!!! *grinst fies* grade keine von den Schlampen in der nähe die du vögeln kannst *lacht blöd*

Rosalie: *lacht* gut Alice weiter so

Jasper: *lächelt* ich hatte da an jemand anderes gedacht. *legt seine Hand auf Alices Oberschenkel*

Alice: *sauer und geschockt, springt vom Stuhl* Uhhh Ich hasse dich fass mich nicht an und geh weg von uns *brüllt ihn an*

Jasper: *ein bisschen geknickt, steht auf. Kommt nah an Alice* komm schon was ist dabei man?! *packt sie am Arm und zieht sie mit sich*

Alice: *versucht sich wegzureißen* JASPER lass mich los du Arsch geh zu Jessica und den anderen Schlampen. *guckt zu Rosalie und Esme, wollte grade rufen und ist geschockt, Carlisle versucht mit Esme zu flirten und Rosalie ist genervt von Emmett und klatscht ihm eine*

Jasper: *steht mit Alice vor der Cafeteria* *sie sind alleine im Flur* So, endlich alleine, huh?! *küsst sie*

Alice: *extrem geschockt und reißt sich los, kommt aber nicht ganz von Jasper weil er sie am rücken zu sich drückt* Jasper, mach das noch mal und du wirst das bereuen. *sauer*

Jasper: *grinst* das Risiko muss ich wohl eingehen Schätzchen. *legt seine Hand an Alices Hinterkopf und drückt ihr Gesicht zu seinem und gibt ihr einen Zungenkuss*

Alice: *ihr gefällt das aber weiß das Jasper wie Edward ist und nur mit ihr spielt. Der Gedanke bringt sie zum ausrasten. Sie reißt sich aus Jaspers Umarmung blitzschnell los und kickt ihm mit ihrem Knie zwischen die Beine* SO ich hab dich gewarnt Arschloch.

Jasper: *schreit* OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *kniet sich auf den Boden und hält seine Hände an seine Private stelle ( xD ) Du kleine Schlampe das wirst DU bereuen *schaut sie sauer an*.

Alice: *grinst und steht mit verschränkten Armen vor Jasper der immer noch vor schmerzen jault und auf dem Boden liegt* Ha das hast du davon *geht weg*

Jasper: denkt: warte ab dich krieg ich noch soweit.

*Es klingelt die 4. Stunde steht an*

(Bella und Edward sind ja in einer klasse: nur als Erinnerung LOL)

Bella: *verlässt endlich das Mädchenklo, nachdem sie erst geweint hatte und sich dann neu geschminkt hatte, geht zur Klasse*

Alice: *sieht Bella* Bella wo warst du sry das ich eben so geschockt war *besorgt*

aber das mit Edward w...

Bella: *ernst* Alice, vergiss das einfach, tu so als ob das nie passiert wäre okay?!

Alice: *etwas verwirrt* okay

Bella: *nickt nur und geht in die Klasse*

Edward: *sitzt nur da und als Bella in die Klasse kommt guckt er sie die ganze Zeit traurig an *denkt: warum bin ich traurig ich hab nichts falsch gemacht, so bin ich halt, Pech für Bella wenn sie sauer ist. *verschränkt die arme*

Bella: *sieht Edward dann guckt sie wieder weg, ihre Traurigkeit hat sich in Wut verwandelt, sie setzt sich an ihren Platz der genau vor Edward ist*

Alice: *setzt sich traurig neben sie* Bella, was ist los warum bist du sauer auf mich?! *guckt sie an*

Bella: *guckt zu Alice* Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich ich bin sauer auf mich was ich gemacht hab eher was ich zugelassen hab. *guckt auf ihren Tisch*

Edward: *hört Bella und Alice zu*

Bella: *guckt jetzt nach vorne *Ich meine, du hast mich die ganze Zeit gewarnt vor diesem Arsch und ich hab nicht auf dich gehört. Wieso soll ich dann sauer auf dich sein, mehr konntest du auch nicht machen.

Alice: *erleichtert und legt ihren Kopf auf Bellas Schulter und ihre Hand um sie* Wirklich Bells, ich wünschte du müsstest jetzt nicht leiden.

Bella: *lässt ihren Kopf hängen* Ist schon gut Alice, ich vergesse das ganze einfach.

Alice: *hebt ihren kopf und lächelt sie an* Ok Ich denke das ist auch das beste.

Edward: *fühlt sich verletzt wegen das was Bella gesagt hat und haut mit einer Faust auf seinen Tisch und brüllt* Scheiße man, was ist los mit mir.

*Bella, Alice drehen sich um und Carlisle (Sitzt in einer hinteren ecke etwas entfernt von Edward) guckten ihn entgeistert an.

Bella: *guckt ihn kalt an und dreht sich wieder nach vorne*

Edward: *sieht wie sehr Bella ihn hasst und guckt traurig und gleichzeitig sauer auf seinen Tisch und ballt sein Hände zu Fäusten.

Alice: *beobachtet ihn und ist überrascht* denkt: was verdammt noch mal ist los mit dem so hab ich Edward noch nie erlebt.

Edward: *guckt Bella an und merkt nicht das Alice ihn beobachtet* denkt: warum schau ich Bella an, warum kann ich nicht weggucken, ach ich versteht meine Welt im Moment nicht. Seitdem dieses Mädchen auf der Schule ist geht alles drunter und drüber bei mir.*

Aliec: *guckt Edward an* denkt: kann es sein das er... *schüttelt den Kopf* Nein niemals Edward Cullen der größte Arsch des Universums, verliebt?? Der weiß noch nicht mal was das heißt, aber warum starrt er Bella dann an. dreht sich um*

*Nach dem Unterricht ,das war die letzte Stunde*

Carlisle: *geht zu Edward* Hey man was war mit dir eben los was hattest du für Problem? *guckt ihn verwirrt an* Und was ist jetzt mit der scheiß wette!

Edward: *extrem sauer* Hey man deine Wette kannst du dir in deinen Arsch schieben ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf die scheiße ich hab andere Sachen im Kopf dieses Mal. Und mit mir war gar nichts los ok!!!!!! *dabei wegzugehen*

Carlisle: *fühlt sich schuldig* Hey alter, sry vergess die wette einfach ich merk ja schon das du schlechte Laune deswegen bekommst, aber warum?Du hast dich verändert man du bist nichtmehr der alte Edward, wo ist der gefühlskalte Player abgeblieben. *denkt kurz nach und weitet seine Augen und starrt Edward an* Oh mein Gott Edward...

Edward:*hat sich etwas beruhigt* Was???

Carlistle:Sag jetzt nicht du lässt die Wette fallen weil du dich in die kleine VERKNALLT hast *geschockt*

Edward:*weiß keine Antwort darauf und sagt einfach was* Was nein niemals in Bella .

denkt: oder doch?!Ich weiß es gar nicht*

Carlistle:Alter , das kann doch nicht wahr sein warum in DIE *schüttelt den Kopf und geht weg*

Edward:*steht einfach nur da und sagt nichts*

*Bei Bella*

*Bella und Alice sind noch in der Klasse und packen ihre Sachen ein*

Lehrerin:Miss Swan,könnte ich sie kurz Sprechen,Miss Clern würde es ihnen was ausmachen wenn..

Alice:*unterbricht sie* kein Problem ich warte draussen,bis gleich Bella

Lehrerin:*lächelt * Danke Miss Clern.

Aliec:*verlässt den Klassenraum*

Bella:*geht nach vorne zur Lehrerin* Was gibt es Miss,stimmt was nicht?!

Lerherin:Nein nein ich habe nur eine bitte an dich .

Bela: du bist eine meiner besten Schülerinnen und da wollte ich dich bitten Mr Cullen nachhilfe zu geben.

Bella:*geschockt und redet etwas lauter* WAAAAAAAAS??? *redet leiser* Aber Miss ich glaube das ist keine gute Id...

Lehrerin:*unterbricht* bitte Bella ,Er hat es wirklich nötig wenn er die nächsten Test nicht gut schreibt ,muss er die klasse wiederholen.

Bella:*gibt nach* Na gut ich machs!

Leherin:*lächelt* Vielen dank ,ich sage Edward morgen bescheid und sie können dann alles weitere besprechen

Bella:*seufzt* Ok bis morgen Miss *geht aus der klasse *

* * *

war der Part gut ???

pls reviews *hundeblick*

GLG Nathy


	7. Chapter 7

huhu leute ...

ich habs endlich geschaft weiter zu schreiben ...und ich bedanke mich noch mal bei allen 333 und besonders bei Twilightfan1515 die es garnicht mehr abwarten konnte weiter zu lesen ...also hier ...

Kapitel 7

*geht aus der Klasse,stocksauer*ICH GLAUB DAS EINFACH NICHT*verschrenkt ihre arme*

Alice:*überrascht*was ist los,was hast du gemacht,hat sie dich angeschrien??*gespannt*

Bella:*sauer*Nein,nichts von alle dem aber ich wurde bestraft*verdreht die Augen*

Alice:*verwirrt*Wie soll ich das denn jetzt hast nichts gemacht und wirst bestraft??Könntest du mich mal aufklären?!

Bella:*guckt weinerlich zu Alice*Alice,ich muss Edward nachhilfe geben.

Alice:*mund weit offen*WAAAAAAS??? OMG BELLA wieso??? wie??? warum???*geschockt*

Bella:Mr.X meinte ich bin seine beste Schülerinnen und wenn Edward die nächsten Tests verhaut muss er wiederholen ,deshalb hat sie gefragt,nein mich angebettelt ihm Nachhilfe zu geben*sauer*

Alice:*schüttelt den Kopf*Oh nein Bella,da kann nur stress auf dich zu kommen,warum hast du nicht nein gesagt einfach weil du keine zeit hast oder sowas?!

Bella:Alice,ich konnte nicht nein sagen sie hat mich ANGEBETTELT.

Alice:na gut was hat Edward dazu gesagt?

Bella:Ich glaub er weiß es noch gar nicht.

Alice:naja ich glaube du musst dann jetzt zu seinem Haus gehen und ihm bescheid sagen...

Bella:*geschockt*WAS??niemals Alice...*stur*

Alice:*verdreht die Augen,packt Bella am Arm und zieht sie*Komm schon Bells ,du hast keine andere Wahl.

Bella:*sauer*OK aber du kommst mit Alice.

Alice:*sarcastisch*nein echt Bells,sonst würdest du eh abhauen*lacht*

Bella:*verdreht die Augen *Was auch immer...

*Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zu den Cullens ...(sie wohnen nur eine Straße von Bellas und Alices Straße entfernt)

*Bei den Cullens*

Jasper:*sitzt in der Küche und isst Eis* Oh man das Eis ist so gut,fast besser als Alice zu küssen *denkt kurz nach* Nein,Alice ist eindeutig besser sorry Eis..

Emmett:*kommt lachend rein* Alter du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle *lacht sich tot*

Jasper:*genervt verdreht die Augen* Halt die Klappe Emmett,was ist den mit deiner Blonden Plastik Puppe*grinst gemein*

Emmett:*hört auf zu lachen und wird ernst* Nenn Rose nicht so, die ist schlauer als du.

Jasper:kla ist sie das deswegen ist sie ja auch ein Streber *verdreht die Augen*

Emmett:genau wie Alice.

Jasper:*springt auf *Emmett halt endlich die Fresse oder..*ballt die Fäuste*

Emmett:*zieht eine Augenbraue*Oder was Jasper...

*die 2 fangen an sich zu prügeln*

Edward:*kommt rein,verdreht die Augen* Boar Jungs ihr seid echt dumm was isn mit euch los.

Jasper,Emmett:*prügeln sich weiter Ignorieren Edward*

Edward:*sagt* jungs

Jasper,Emmett:*machen weiter*

Edward:*brüllt*JUNGSSSSS !!!

Jasper und Emmett :*hören auf sich zu prügeln und gucken Edward an,murmeln* tschuldigung.

Edward:*verdreht die Augen* man ihr seid doch kleine Kinder*

*Bei Bella und Alice*

Bella:*steht mit Alice vor der Cullen tür* Okay ..los *klingelt*

*Edward,Emmett und Jasper hören es klnigeln*

Emmett:*sitzt auf dem Sofa isst Chips und guckt mit Edward fersehen,brüllt mit vollem Mund*JAASPERR,hö af su ese un mach ie ür af *konnte nicht richtig reden wegen mund voll hahaah*

Jasper:*genervt brüllt:* steht du doch auf man ich muss mein Eis essen.

Emmett:Ich meine Chips..

Jasper:*sauer*Alter weißt du was ich schieb dir deine Chips gleich in den..

Edward:*brüllt*SCHNAUZE ,ICH GEH SCHON*geht aus dem Wohnzimmer*

Jasper und Emmett:*lachen laut*

Jasper:klappt doch immer wieder was Em *lacht*

Emmett:*lacht* Immer

Edward:*macht die Tür auf guckt schräg*Bella?

Bella:*nervös zeigt es aber nicht*Edward ich muss dir was sagen was mir gar nicht passt,Ich muss dir Nachhilfe geben.*verdreht die Augen*

Edward:*geschockt* was?,wer hat das gesagt??

Bella:wer schon,Mrs X.

Edward:oh mann,ich hasse Schule,lernen und all das zeug und jetzt soll ich mich auch noch von DIR unterrichten lassen ,tzzz.

Bella:*sauer*Hör mal zu du Arroganter Arsch,ich hab da auch keinen bock drauf und denk nicht ich mach das für dich ich mache das nur wegen Mrs X weil sie mich angebettelt dir Nachhilfe zu ich glaube aber das kann man gar nicht weil du zu dumm zu allem bist ausser ein riesiges Arschloch zu sein und mit Weibern ins Bett zu gehen...

Edward:*geschockt*wenigstens hab ich was besseres zu tun als immer nur zu lernen

du Streber..tzz

Bella:Idiot...

Edward:Tusse...

Bella:eingebildetes Arschloch..

Edward:weißt du was Bella...

Alice:*hält ihre Ohren zu und brüllt* Verdammt haltet die Klappe!bin ich froh das ich mitgekommen bin sonst würdet ihr euch jetzt die köpfe einschlagen.

Edward und Bella:*gucken Alice überrasscht an* Is ja gut..

Balla:Ok Edward wir müssn das irgendwie klären ,wir streiten uns einfach nichtmehr sondern konzentrienen uns nur aufs lernen.

Edward:*grinst*du machst ja eh nichts anderes,aber wie auch immer geht kla.

Bella:Edward,fängst du schon wieder an ich sag dir noch ein wort und..

Alice:*schaut zu Bella* Bella...

Bella:jaa okay dann ist alles kla!

Alice:*zufrieden*gute Kinder!*lacht*

Edward:*verschrenkt die Arme und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen* So was geht jetzt gibst du mir jetzt Nachhilfe oder was ist??

Bella:*verwirrt* jetzt???

Edward:*sarcastisch* Nein ich meine nächstes Jahr*genervt* natürlich jetzt oh man ich dachte du wärst schlau.

Bella: *ignoriert die aussage wegen Alice * von mir aus ...Alice..

Alice:Ist schon gut Bells,ich muss eh nach Hause ,ruf mich an ja *umarmt Bella*

Bella:*umarmt Alice*ja mach ich ,bis Montag*(es war Freitag)

Edward:*verdreht die Augen und äfft Bella und Alice nach in einer hohen Stimme *Uhh Girl ruf mich an uhh,sollen wir schoppen gehen ich brauche DRINGEND Klamotten ich war schon seit 2 Tagen nicht mehr Einkaufen.*lacht*

Bella und Aliec *verdrehen die Augen und brüllen gleichzeitig* KLAPPE CULLEN.

Edward:*sagt nichts*

Alice*ciao Bella ciao *guckt Edward von oben bis unten an* was immer du auch bist *grinst gemein*

Edward:Klappe Clern.

Alice:*geht weg*

Edward:kommst du jetzt rein oder was??

Bella:*genervt *was auch immer Cullen.*geht rein*

Edward:*geht hinter ihr und schaut Bella an*denkt:Wow hott**grinst heimlich*

Bella:*dreht sich um und sieht Edward grinsen,verwirrt* was ist ???

Edward:*hört auf zu grinsen * gar nichts Swan*geht vor Bella und geht ins Wohnzimmer wo sich Emmett und Jasper um die Fernbedienung streiten*

Jasper:gib mir das verdammte Ding du hast eben die ganze Zeit geguckt*versucht sie ihm abzunehmen*

Emmett:*hält sie hoch* Niemals Jasper,ich will das gucken *drück Jasper weg*

Edward: *genervt* man Jungs haltet doch mal 5 min einfach die Fresse,wenn Mom und Dad hier wären würdet ihr gar nichts gucken dürfen

Jasper und Emmett :*genervt*MISCH DICH NICHT EIN EDWARD und ausserdem kommen Mom und Dad erst in einem Monat,das müssen wir ausnutzen.*sehen Bella* hey ist das nicht die kleine von der Schule?! *gucken Bella an*

Bella:ich heiße Bella,und ihr seit Jasper und Emmett ,huh?!

Jasper:ja ich bin Jasper,wo ist den deine Freundin Alice*grinst*

Bella:*guckt schräg*zuhause warum?

Edward:ach er hat sich in die kleine verknallt*grinst blöd*

Jasper:*sauer* halt die klappe Edward *setzt sich wieder hin*

Bella:na dann,was ist jetzt mit Nachhilfe Edward wohin gehen wir?

Emmett:*lacht* was Nachhilfe in was denn *grinst blöd*

Edward:komm mit Swan *guckt Emmett sauer an* schlagt euch lieber weiter und nervt mich nicht *geht mit Bella die treppen hoch *

* * *

hoffe es hat euch gefallen ... pls reviews *lieb guck*

wenn ich viele bekomme schreib ich auch schneller weiter

weil ich dann wenigstens weiß das sich leute drauf freuen das ich weiter geschrieben hat ..also macht weiter so

HEL nathy


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8***

Edward:*macht die Tür seines Zimmers auf,Bella ist direkt hinter ihm und neugierig wie sein Zimmer wohl aussieht*

Bella:*schaut sich in Edwards Zimmer um* Wow nicht schlecht dein Zimmer,zu meiner überraschung nicht total verwüstet*

Edward:*kalt* was auch immer Swan ,ich bin kurz im Badezimmer ,fass bloß nicht mene Sachen an.*geht raus*

Bella:*verdreht die Augen* Jaja Cullen *als sie alleine ist,schaut sie auf seinen Schreibtisch und findet Songtexte und ist beeindruckt* *denkt: wow die sind echt gut aber Edward und singen??* *lacht* *das glaub ich nicht*

Edward:*kommt rein und sieht Bella lachen* Was isn mit dir los,wieso lachst du?

Bella:*erschrickt hat Edward nicht reinkommen hören* nichts. *legt die Texte auf den Tisch*

Edward:*sauer* Swan ich hab doch gesagt du sollts nicht an meine Sachen gehen.

Bella:Tut mir Leid ich hab auf deinen schreibtisch geschaut und die texte gefunden,

ich wusste gar nicht das du singst ich bin beeindruckt Edward. *setzt sich auf sein Bett*

Edward: *hat sich beruhigt* Das weiß auch keiner das ich Songtexte schreibe,noch nichtmal Jasper und würden sich kaputtlachen. *setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nimmt die Songtexte in die Hand*

Bella: was??,wieso die songs sind der hammer , Edward.

Edward:*schaut Bella an, *und sagt kalt* für dich vielleicht Swan.

Bella: Warum bist du immer so ein Arsch Edward?!, Ich kanns gar nicht glauben das die Texte von dir sind,die sind so ...anders als du bist.*schaut Edward an*

Edward:*wechselt das Thema* können wir jetzt anfangen Swan darum bist du ja hier und nicht um mir ne Predigt zu halten *steht auf *

Bella:*fühlt sich verletzt* okay.

Edward: gut *setzt sich auf seine Couch guckt zu Bella die auf dem Bett sitzt* was ist jetzt?? Komm und setz dich neben mir.

Bella:*etwas nervös und setzt sich neben Edward und spürt was hartes,unebenes unter dem Kissen auf dem sie sitzt* was zur Hölle ist das??? *steht auf und zieht das Kissen weg und zieht einen BH von der Couch nimmt ihn angewiedert mit 2 Fingern*

Urgh,Edward von wem ist der denn???

Edward: *reißt ihn Demi schnell aus der Hand* Gib das her *stopft den BH in den Schrank*

Bella:*geschockt* O--kay Edward *nimmt ihre Bücher raus* Du brauchst Nachhilfe in Mathe,Englisch und Chemie,richtig?

Edward:*spielt mit einem Tennisball* jaja

Bella:*verdreht die Augen* Edward jetzt hör auf damit und konzentrier dich *nimmt Edward den Ball ab*

Edward:*sauer* Hey gib mir den Ball wieder verdammt. *versucht ihn Bella abzunehmen*

Bella:*hält ihn hoch* Vergiss es Cullen,wir lernen jetzt.

Edward:*lehnt sich über Bella und versucht ihr den Ball wegzunehmen* jetzt mach schon

Bella:*Edward liegt nun auf ihr* Edward geh runter von mir

Edward:*grinst* Gib mir erst den Ball

Bella:*verdreht die Augen dann schaut sie Edward in die Augen und fängt an zu träumen,vergisst alles um sich herum.

Edward:*winkt mit seiner Hand vor Bellas Gesicht* Bella???,lebst du noch,hallo??? *verwundert*

Bella:*schüttelt ihren Kopf* ehmm...was hast du gesagt?!

Edward:*lacht* vergiss es *geht runter von ihr und setzt sich wieder hin* Komm wir machen Mathe.

Bella:**rot werd* *sitzt wieder* okay *plötzlich klingelt ihr Handy,schaut auf dem Display und sieht das es ihre Mom ist*

*nimmt den anruf entgegen*

Bella: Mom,hii was gibts?

Renée:Hey honey,wo bist du grade?

Bella:*Bei den Cullens,ich geb einem mitschüler Nachhilfe,sorry das ich dir nicht bescheid gesagt hab Mom.

Renée:ist schon okay schätzchen ,weswegen ich eigentlich anrufe ist weil

Ich über das Wochendende zu Tante Jane fahre ich nehme Alissa mit aber ich denke ja du und Rachel wollen nicht mit stimmts^^

Bella:alles nur das nicht Mom ich will nicht mit *lacht*

Renée:hab ich mir schon gedacht honey,Rachel verbringt das Wochende bei ihrer Freundin Alyson du wirst also das Wochenende alleine sein,kommst du klar damit?

Bella:*genervt* Mom ich bin alt genug klar komm ich alleine zurecht.

Renée: okay honey ,ich weeiß es ja ,okay ich muss auflegen mein Flug geht in 2 Stunden Rachel fährt mich jetzt zum Flughafen,machs gut Schätzchen

Bella:Ok Mom bestell Tante Jane schöne grüße von mir HDL.

Renée: mach ich Schatz,bis dann.*legt auf*

Bella:*legt auch auf* Okay das ganze Wochenende allein.

Edward: Ist das was besondres für dich?Ich und meine Bros sind immer alleine.

Bella:Machst du witze? Ich war noch nie länger als einen Tag alleine,und wenn dan war Rachel mit mir Zu Hause.

Edward:Wer ist Rachel?

Bella:Meine große Schwester.

Edward:*grinst blöd* AHh die musst du mir mal vorstellen.

Bella:*genervt* halt die Klappe Edward.

Edward:*grinst breit* was Schätzchen .Eifersüchtig?? *kommt näher*

Bella:*weicht zurück und lügt* komm runter Loverboy,ich bin nicht Eifersüchtig *schaut auf ihre Bücher*

Edward:Klar Swan..naja lass uns Anfangen *nimmt einen Stift*

Bella:*erleichtert* ja ...*erklärt Edward die Aufgaben*

Edward:*balanciert einen Bleistift auf seiner Nase* Bella,guck ,schnell.

Bella:*genervt* man Edward,ach vergiss es,ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit *steht auf und will gehen*

Edward:*packt Bella an der Hand* Warte Bella *holt tief Luft und murmelt* tut mir leid,man Ich hör dir jetzt zu *hält immer noch ihre Hand*

Bella:*gibt nach* okay Edward.

Edward:*zieht Bella auf die Couch* Ich brauche wirklich Nachhilfe ? *guckt Bella tief in die Augen und ist etwas traumatisiert* wirklich..Bella??

Bella:*ebenfalls Traumatisiert* Ich weiß......Edward *kommt wieder zu sich und zieht ihre Hand von Edwards weg und guckt auf ihr Buch* dann lass uns anfangen

Edward:*enttäuscht* ja..

Etwas später nach einer Stunde

Bella: verstehst du was ich dir erkläre *lächelt*

Edward:*froh und verwundert* Ja,komisch aber ich check den Stoff *lacht*

Bella:*lacht* gut da bin ich erleichtert *schaut auf ihre Uhr* Oh man schon halb 12 (abends/LOL) Ich muss nach Hause!

Edward: Ich dachte deine Mom ist übers Wochenende weg?? Und deine Schwester auch huh?

Bella:Ja schon aber trotzdem ihr würde das nicht passen wenn ich solange weg wäre.

Edward:du baust echt keinen scheiß waas, du strengst dich an immer perfekt zu sein *grinst*

Bella:*etwas beleidigt* was,nein gar nicht.

Edward:*zieht eine Augenbraue* Swan,lüg nicht *lacht*

Bella:*verdreht die Augen* ja gut,ich versuche immer perfekt zu sein, zufrienden???.

Edward:*lacht* Ja.

Bella:Okay,ich *steht auf* geh dann jetzt

Edward:*schaut grinsend zu ihr hoch*d enkst du echt deine Mom will das du nachts nach Hause gehst,Im dunkeln??

Bella:*grinst* dann werde ich wohl das erste mal was machen was sie nicht will *lacht*

Edward:Swan,du willst doch Perfekt sein also...bleib hier *grinst*

Bella:*lacht blöd* was??Bei dir bleiben?HAHA Cullen sehr lustig *grinst blöd*

Edward:*wird ernst* Ich meins ernst

Bella:*geschockt* Edward...

Edward:komm schon Bella,ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen,zumindest heute nicht *grinst*

Bella:*lacht* na gut Cullen,dann geb ich dir die ganze Nacht Nachhifle

Edward:*grinst* hättest du wohl gerne hab ne bessere Idee *steht auf und holt DVDs*

Bella:DVDS??

Edward:jap*grinst*

***Ende ***


	9. Chapter 9

erst mal danke dan alle die mir ein review geschrieben haben

besonder dir vanni hdl und hoffe es gefählt dir *bussy*

***Part 9****

Bella:*lacht* nagut,eine abwechslung kann nicht schaden

Edward:*grinst* jap deswegen gucken wir HOSTEL *grinst gemein* (ich hoffe ihr kennt den film)

Bella:*weinerlich* oh nein keine Horrorfilme..

Edward:*lacht* komm schon Swan,ich pass schon auf das keiner reinkommt *ärgert Bella*

Bella:*verdreht aus spaß die Augen* haha

Edward:*schließt die Tür ab* so jetzt kann keiner reinkommen und dich holen *lacht *

Bella:*lacht* gut

Edward:*nimmt die Fernbedienung und legt sich aufs Bett*

Bella:*sitzt noch auf der Couch und sieht einen Kühlschrank* Du hast nen Kühlschrank in deinem Zimmer Cullen???*verwundert*

Edward:*ernst* Ja der war nö und Jasper haben immer mein Essen wegegessen.

Bella:*lacht*

Edward:*grinst* glaub mir Swan,wärst du an meiner Stelle würdest du nicht lachen

Bella:okay...

Edward:Ehm Bella?Du sieht doch gar nichts *lacht* komm doch hier her

Bella:*lacht* stimmt..aber ehmm *wird rot*

Edward:Swan komm schon ich tu dir auch nichts *grinst gemein*

Bella:*zieht eine Augenbraue* Cullen,ich würde aufpassn,vielleicht tu ich dir ja was

Edward:*sarcastisch* ja Swan ,Ich hab richtig schiss! Was willst du machen mich tot buchstabieren *lacht*

Bella:*sarcastisch* Wenigstens kann ich buchstabieren *grinst*

Edward:Stimmt *lacht * jetzt komm aufs Bett *haut mit seiner Hand auf die freie stelle neben ihm*

Bella:*verlegen* okay *geht rüber und legt sich neben ihm aber an die äußerste Kannte*

Edward:*merkt es* man man Swan du musst echt Angst vor mir haben *grinst*

Bella:*zieht eine Augenbraue* ach ist das so??? *kommt näher und liegt ganz nah an Edward* Besser?

Edward:*grinst* Ja viel besser. *steht auf und schaltet das Licht aus*

Bella:*geschockt* Edward?..

Edward:bleib ruhig Bella,so seh ich besser *lacht*

Bella:okay

Edward:*zieht seine Hose und sein Tshirt aus und ist nur noch in Boxershorts*

Bella:*wird rot* Edward was machst du? (echt ey xP)

Edward:Ich schlafe immer in Boxershorts

Bella:na dann okay

Edward:*legt sich neben Bella,sein Körper berührt ihren Arm*

Bella:*ihr Herz pocht wie verückt,sie fängt an zu zittern**denkt:wow Edward ist sooo hot,sein Körper ist soo toll* *start auf seine Muskeln*

Edward:*merkt das Bella zittert* Ist dir kalt?? *schaut zu Bella*

Bella:*schaut schnell von ihm weg und zum Fernseher* Ehmmm nein mir gehts gut,danke

Edward:*lächelt**denkt:was ist mit mir passiert?warum bin ich so anders,ich bin nicht mehr der Player der ich einmal fühl mich so neu...* *guckt Bella an*

*Wow dieses Mädchen ist so hübsch....*

Bella:*schaut Edward an und merkt das er sie annsieht* ehmm Edward ich würde auf Play drücken*grinst*

Edward:*schüttelt seinen Kopf* ehmm was??..achso ja *grinst* Willst du was zu essen vorher? ehmm Eis?

Bella:*grinst* klar

Edward:*lacht* dachte ich mir schon haha *steht auf und geht zum Kühlschrank,er holt Eine riesenpackung Eis und eine Cola*

Bella:*starrt auf Edwards perfekten Körper und lächelt*

Edward:*merkt das* Swan warum lächeltst du *grinst*

Bella:*schaut weg* ach gar nichts *wird rot*

Edward:*lächelt und legt sich wieder hin mit dem Eis und der cola* hier das Eis *gibt ihr Eis und einen Löffel*

Bella:*Isst was schaut zu Edward* wilst du auch was? *hält ihm das Eis entgegen*

Edward:*grinst* klar *lehnt sich zu Bella und macht den Mund auf*

Bella:*lacht,tunkt den Löffel in das Eis und füttert Edward*

Edward:*merkt das das Eis sehr kalt is* Daf EIf i Aldd (ist es immer xD)

Bella:*lacht* sorry hehe *legt das Eis beiseite nimmt die Fernbedienung und drückt auf Play*

Edward:*guckt auf den Fernseher*

Bella:*das selbe* *schreit als eine gruselige Stelle kommt und klammert sich an Edward* *brüllt* AHHH Edward halt mich *vergräbt ihr Gesicht in Edwards Brust*

Edward:*lächelt und ist glücklich* keine Angst Swan *legt einen Arm um sie und drückt sie an sich*

Bella:*nach einer minute merkt sie was sie getan hat und läuft rot an* Oh Gott Edward sorry..*zieht sich blitzschnell weg von ihm*

Edward:*etwas entäuscht weil Bella nicht mehr in seinen Armen liegt aber lächelt* wofür entschuldigst du dich *lacht*

Bella:*lächelt* hehe

Nach ein paar minuten

Bella:*ernst* ehm Edward kann ich dich was fragen? *schaut zu Edward*

Edward:*überracht lächelt* klar was ist??

Bella:naja,vor ein paar stunden warst du noch ganz anders...ich meine du warst...ein Arsch *grinst* *wird wieder enrst* wieso bist du jetzt so nett?

Edward:*dennkt nach ernst* Ich...weiß es nicht *schaut zu Bella*

Bella:*schaut weg* okay,aber so bist du besser *lacht*

Edward:*grinst* *denkt:wieso hab ich mich verändert?,Wegen...**schaut zu Bella*Ihr???*

Bella:*schaut zu Edward,grinst* was ist Cullen???

Edward:*lehnt sich zu ihr und presst sanft seine Lippen auf ihre*

Bella:*geschockt und zieht weg* Edward was soll das?! *berührt ihre Lippen*

Edward:*dreht sich zum Fernseher ,genervt* vergess was ich gemacht hab

Bella:Edward? *schaut Ihn an*

Edward:*dreht sich zu Bella* was?

Bella:*grinst ihn an lehnt sich zu ihm rüber und küsst ihn*

Edward:*überrscht aber glücklich,küsst sie zurück,nimmt sie und legt sie auf ihn drauf*

Bella:*lächelt durch den kuss und streift ihre Hände durch seine Haare*

Edward:*legt seine Hände auf ihren Rücken ,und geht unter ihr T-shirt.

Bella:*zieht ihren Kopf kurz weg und guckt ihm tief in die Augen* Edward,was machen wir grade?!

Edward:*schaut ihr tief in die Augen und flüstert* Ich weiß nicht Bella.. *legt seine Hand an ihrem hinterkopf,hebt seine Kopf etwas an und küsst sie*

Bella:*küsst ihn noch mehr und legt ihre Hände um seine Schultern*

Edward:*setzt sich auf dem Bett hin und Bella sitzt auf seinen Shoß aber so das sie mit dem Gesischtern zu einander sitzten,küsst sie*

Bella:*fühlt mit ihren Händen sein Sixpack* (ich wäre gerne an deiner stelle bella)

Edward:*ist angeturnt und zieht ihr das T-shirt aus*

Bella:*etwas geschockt-lässt es aber zu und sitzt jetzt im BH vor ihm*

Edward:*geht zu ihrem Hals und saugt an ihrer Haut* (wird das ein knutschfelck ô.O)

Bella:*lächelt und stohnt leise*

Edward:*lächelt und knabbert an ihren Lippen*

Bella:*denkt plötzlich:Bella?was machst du ???das hat der schon bestimmt mit tausend anderen Mädchen hier in diesem Bett gemacht*

Edward:*küsst sie weider auf die Lippen doch merkt das Bella ihn nichtmehr zurück küsst und zieht sich zurück und fragt atemlos* Was ...ist...los.. *atmet schwer*

Bella:*schaut traurig weg,atemlos* nichts..Edward.. *geht runter von ihm und zieht ihr T-shirt wieder an und legt sich neben ihm*

Edward:*liegt und schaut sie verwirrt an* Bella was ist??

Bella:*gefaktes lächeln* nichts können wir nur den Film gucken,bitte?

Edward:*etwas entäucht aber lächelt gefaket* ok klar *nimmt die Fernbedienung und drückt auf Play,dann schaut er zu Bella und küsst sie kurz aber sanft,lächelt sie an und guckt den Film*

Bella:*traurig aber lächelt sanft und guckt auf den Fernseher*

Als der Film zuende ist schaut Edward zu wollte ihr grade was sagen aber sieht das Bella eingeschlafen ist und lächelt.

Edward:*denkt:wow Bella...* *hebt sie sanft an und legt seine Arme um sie,dann legt er ihren Kopf auf seine Brust,küsst ihre Stirn und schläft kurze Zeit später ein*

**Ende**

* * *

hoffe es hat euch gefallen ..vll kommt morgen noch eins on wenn nicht schon mal guten rutsch ins neue jahr xD

reviews ????

HEL nathy


	10. Chapter 10

ich habs noch geschaft juhuu

erst mal wieder thx an alle HEL ... so das ist das letzte kap in diesem jahr ...nächstes jahr gehts weiter ..freiert shön silvester und ein guten rutsch ins neue ...und bleibt alle gesund :)

Kapitel 10

Bella:*wacht auf,etwas verschlafen und erschrickt als sie sieht das sie in Edwards armen liegt* *denkt:Dann war das doch kein Traum.* *muss lächeln und schaut Edward an der noch schläft*

Emmett:*hämmert auf einmal gegen Edwards Tür und brüllt* Edward du Idiot,mach sofort diese scheiß Tür auf und lass mich dich umbringen!!!Gib mir sofort mein T-shirt zurück.!!!!!Warum hast du die Tür abgeschlossen??!

Bella:*steht vorsichtig auf und geht zur tür* Emmett,sei doch leiser.

Emmett:*erschrickt* Bella??Was machst du hier,hast du hier gepennt? *verwundert*

Bella:*wird rot* ehmm ja...

Emmett:*grinst* kann es nicht lassen,vorletzte Nacht war es noch Lauren *lacht*

Bella:*verletzt*was meinst du mit letzte Nacht war es noch Lauren *traurig*

Emmett:*ignoriert Bella und schüttelt Edward* Edward du mieser Penner wach auf und gib mir emein T-shirt zurück,und pack meine Sachen nie wieder an...*schlägt ihn am arm*

Edward:*wird wach ,hat die augen aber noch zu* Emmett du Schwuchtel,verpiss dich lass mich in ruhe man! *dreht sich auf die andere Seite*

Emmett:*geht zum Kühlschrank und holt eine Flasche wasser und kippt sie über Edward* Steh auf du penner!!!

Edward:*erschrickt und brüllt* was willst du von mir du Arsch? *guckt Emmett sauer an*

Emmett:wo ist mein T-shirt????

Edward:hach guck in Schrank man *hält seine Hand vor seinen Augen und zeigt mit der anderen auf den Schrank*

Emmett:*geht zum Schrank* Edward ich schwör dir lass deine dreckigen Finger von...*macht den Schrank auf und Edwards sachen fallen raus* Man räum doch mal auf du Schlampe.*durschsucht Edwards Klamotten nach seinem T-shirt,dabei findet er den BH den Edward gestern in den Schrank gesteckt hat* *grinst* Man Edward du überraschst mich immer wieder,trägste seit neustem schon BH´s *lacht* Oh nein,warte oder hat den Lauren vorletzte Nacht etwa vergessn *grinst gemein* *findet sein T-shirt undwird ernst* Pack meine Sachen nie weider an *geht aus dem Zimmer*

Edward:* genervt* was auch immer Emmett! *guckt neben sich und sieht das Bella nicht neben ihm liegt* Bella??

Bella:*steht noch in der Tür* Ich bin hier *traurig*

Edward:*lächelt* hey da bist du *steht auf und geht zu ihr*

Bella:*geht kalt an ihm vorbei* ja..und ich muss jetzt gehen

Edward:*verwirrt* ist irgendwas??

Bella:*traurig* Nein wieso sollte was sein *nimmt ihre Bücher und dreht sich zu Edward*

Edward:*traurig* wieso musst du gehn?

Bella:*etwas gereizt* wieso rufst du nicht Lauren an??Ich Wette die fragt sich schon wo ihr BH ist *packt ihre Jacke*

Edward:*merkt was los ist* Ach deswegen bist du so...das mit Lauren...Bella das..

Bella:*unterbricht ihn* Edward du musst nichts dazu sagen ich weiß du bist Edward Cullen der beliebteste Typ der Schule und Ich bin Bella Swan der größte Streber und Loser der Schule *geht an ihm vorbei*

Edward:*packt Bella* Bella warte.. *schaut ihr traurig in die Augen* Ich bin nicht mehr so..ich hab mich verändert..du hast mich verändert.

Bella:*schaut weg* Edward lass mich einfach in ruhe,ich geh weiter lernen und du bist einfach der Arsch der du immer bist *reißt sich los und geht die Treppen runter*

Edward:*steht oben und ruft hinterher* Und was ,wenn ich das nicht mehr sein will???

Bella:*bleibt kurz stehen,dreht sich aber nicht um ,eine träne rollt ihr übers gesicht dann geht sie weiter und läuft nach Hause*

Edward:geht in sein Zimmer und knallt die Tür zu und brüllt* SCHEIßE man *haut mit seiner hand gegen die wand ,dann setzt er sich auf sein Bett und vergräbt das esicht in seine Hände**denkt:Ich will nicht mehr so sein wie früher,egal was die anderen sagen .Auch egal ob ich nicht mehr beliebt bin...**steht auf und geht nach unten*

Emmett:*sitzt im Wohnzimmer mit Jasper* Hey wo ist die kleine?

Edward:*sauer* Emmett ich hasse dich,wieso hast du das gesagt mit Lauren konntest du nicht einfach die Fresse halten du hast alles kaputt gemacht *läuft aus dem Haus*

Emmett:*geschockt* was? was ist los mit Edward,sonst flippt er doch auch nicht so aus.

Jasper:*weite Augen* wow,was hast du jetzt gemacht Emmett,so sauer hab ich Edward schon lange nicht mehr gesehn.

Emmett:Der hatt sich echt in die kleine verknallt alter,aber das ist nicht normal,das gibts doch nicht *schüttelt verwundert den Kopf*

Jasper:*kneift Augen zusammen* was du meinst die eine die ihm Nachhilfe gibt?

Emmett:ja Bella,Bella Swam !

Jasper:Emmett,Edward geht es bestimmt nur um die Wette *beruhigt*

Emmett:*schüttelt den Kopf* nein man...Carlisle hat mir gesagt das Edward die Wette fallen gelassen hat.

Jasper:*guckt Emmett entgeistert an* WAS?okay jetzt bin ich schockiert!

Emmett:Ich auch Jasper,ich auch..

Edward:*geht zu Bellas Haus und Klingelt*

Bella:*öffnet die Tür* Edward was willst du?,Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in ruhe lassen?

Edward:Bella,wenn du schon privat nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben willst okay aber bitte gib mir Nachhilfe!! *traurig und entäuscht von sich selber das er das grade gesagt hat* Nur noch heute also Samstag und schreibe Montag einen Test.

Bella:Okay wenn du den Test Montag schreibst und weil ich es Ms X versprochen habe,helf ich dir!

Edward:lächelt*danke Bella!

Bella:*kalt* schon gut.

Edward:*geknickt wegen Bellas reaktion* dann kommst du jetzt mit?

Bella:warte *holt ihre Bücher* ja ... *geht mit ihm zum Haus von den Cullens zurück*

Emmett sieht Bella und Edward die treppen hochgehen* *verwirrt* häh jetzt check ich gar nichts mehr

Edward:*sitzt auf der Couch*

Bella:*sitzt neben ihm* okay das musst du so rechnen...*erklärt es Edward*

Edward:*starrt Bella die ganze Zeit an*

Bella:*schaut Edward an* Edward hast du mir zugehört?

Edward:*schüttelt den Kopf* ehmm jaja.. *guckt auf das Buch*

Emmett:*kommt rein* ey Edward hast du meine Schuhe gesehn??

Edward:*genervt* Nein man ich hab deine scheiß schuhe nicht gesehn und jetzt Hau ab!!!

Emmett:*sauer* Komm schon du hast immer meine Sachen.

Edward:*brüllt* HAU AB!

Emmett:*nimmt den Schlüssel von Edwards Tür und grinst* so alter,damit du nicht mehr an meine Sachen kommst *lacht gemein und schließt von außen die Tür ab*

Edward:*brüllt* Emmett mach diese scheiß Tür auf *drückt die Tür klinke aber nichts passiert*

Bella:*verdreht die Augen* das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein *geht zur Tür und Klopft* Emmett mach die Tür auf..

Edward:*schaut zu Bella* dass heißt wohl wir stecken hier fest..

Bella:*kalt* ja was auch immer Cullen *geht zur Couch*

Edward:*gereizt* Warum bist du so sauer Swan ,was hab ich gemacht?gestern war noch alles gut. *schaut Bella an*

Bella:*schaut ihn an* Nichts Edward was soll schon sein *sauer*

Edward:komm schon Swan,sag schon was los ist...

Bella:Edward ,du hast gesagt ich soll dir Nachhilfe geben und das mach ich auch also setz dich hin und hör auf mich auszufragen.

Edward:vergess es! ICh will wissen was ich dir getan hab ,komm schon sag!

Bella:*gereizt* NICHTS EDWARD!warum interessiert dich das jetzt? Das einzigste was dich interessiert bist du und diese Schlampe Lauren *sauer*

Edward:*grinst* hah deswegen also ich wusste es,du bist Eifersüchtig!

Bella:*wird etwas rot und lügt* Eifersüchtig?Pah du spinnst Cullen!*verschrenkt die Arme und guckt weg*

Edward:*stellt sich vor sie und stützt sich an der Couch ab und leht sich vor sie*

Bella:*Edward und ihr Gesicht sind sich nur noch millimeter entfernt und sie schauen sich an*

Edward:Gib es doch zu Swan *grinst*

Bella:*sauer* In deinen Träumen Edward

Edward:Ja stimmt *grinst*

**Ende**

* * *

Hatts euch gefallen ??? hoff ich doch ...pls review ???

HEL nathy


	11. Chapter 11

hey frohes neu jahr ..ich hoffe ihr habt gut gefeiert und seit nicht zu lange wach geblieben und musste danach wie die weltmeister kaffee saufen ... *grins vanni an*

und ich hoffe auch das ihr kein böller an den kopf bekommt habt ..was bei mir der fall war ..nur das der aus war und ich um sonst geschrien hab ..doofer bruder -.-"

na ya egal hoffe es gefällt euc das ist erst der 1. teil da ich nicht weiß wie es weiter geht und meine freundin unbedingt weiter lesen wollte

Kapitel 11 Teil 1

Bella:*verdreht die Augen* warum können wir nicht einfach weiterlernen--*will aufstehen*

Edward:*steht noch immer vor ihr und lässt sie nicht*erst wenn du zugibst das du Eifersüchtig auf Lauren bist *grinst*

Bella:*gereizt* Edward......

Edward:*wird ernst* okay *sauer und setzt sich an die Couch und guckt auf die Bücher*

Bella:*etwas entäuscht das Edward aufgehört hat* Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt lieber *steht auf und geht zur Tür und drückt die klinke runter,die Tür ist zu*

oh man ich hab vergessen das Emmett die tür abgeschlossen hat *verdreht die augen und hämmert gegen die Tür und ruft* Emmett,Emmett komm und mach die Tür auf *stille*..bitte??

*nacht 10 minuten gibt Bella auf* hach bringt doch alles Glück ist meine Mom weg sonst würde sie mich umbringen *setzt sich auf die Couch neben Edward*

Edward:*steht auf und hämmert gegen die Tür* Emmett du Arsch jetzt mach die Tür auf.

Bella:*denkt:Will er jetzt auf einmal das ich gehe?etwas geknickt*

Emmett:*liegt in seinem Zimmer und pennt *(LOL)

Nach 2 Stunden,Bella und Edward haben nicht mehr miteinander geredet es ist jetzt schon 10 Uhr abends

Bella:*schaut Edward an der auf dem Bett liegt* lebst du noch???

Edward:guckt an die Decke,sagt kalt* kann sein..

Bella:*gereizt* Na dann.

Edward:was ist mit dir lebst du noch *grinst an die Decke*

Bella:*grinst* sieht ganz so aus.

Edward:*legt sich auf die Seite zu Bella und starrt sie grinsend an*

Bella:*merkt nichts und guckt auf ihr Mathebuch,dann guckt sie Edward an und lacht*

Ist irgendwas Cullen??

Edward:*grinst* neinein *wirft ein Kissen auf sie*

Bella:*erschrickt und lacht* was zur....warte *nimmt ein Kissen und wirft es auf Edward,grinst* Volltreffer *lacht*

Edward:*grinst und stellt sich auf sein Bett und nimmt 2 Kissen* na warte Swan,das wirst du bereuen *wirft Kissen auf Bella*

Bella:*steht auf und die beiden schlagen sich gegenseitig Kissen um die Ohren* (LOL)

Edward:*steht noch auf dem Bett* *lacht*

Bella:*steht vor Edward und lacht auch*

Edward:*geht vom Bett runter*

Bella:*wollte ihn grade mit dem Kissen schlagen ,verfehlt ihn aber und fällt aufs Bett,erschrickt* AHHH

Edward:*lacht und springt aufs Bett ,geht dann auf Bella und hält sie mit beiden Händen an den Armen ans Bett gedrückt* So Swan ,das wars wohl *grinst*

Bella:*lacht* Edward geh weg.

Edward:*lächelt* niemals mir gefällts hier.

* * *

review ???

hoffe ich doch

HEL Thalie 333


	12. Chapter 12

Thx für die reviews *kicher*

so und bevor die schule wieder an fängt kommt hier der 2 . teil vom 11 kap

*keckse,chips,cola und andere knabber sachen hinstell* bitte

Kapitel 11 Teil 2

Bella:*spürt ihr Herz schneller Schlagen,spürt Edwards sanfte Haut da er noch immer nur in Boxershorts rumläuft und schaut ihm in die Augen,in trance* Edward....bitte...

Edward:*hypnotisert,träumt sich in ihre Augen*

Bella:*zittert,fühlt sich schlapp,lässt ihre Arme locker*

Edward:*streift seine Hände über Bellas Arme wo er sie festgehalten hatte und geht rüber zu ihrem Gesicht und streichelt ihre Wange*

Bella:*lächelt und schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals*

Edward:*überglücklich und küsst sie*

Bella:*glücklich,küsst ihn zurück*

Edward:*ist 'heiss' (hahahah) und geht unter ihr T-shirt und streift über ihren Bauch*

Bella:*gefällt das und schließt ihre Augen,stöhnt leise*

Edward:*hört kurz auf Bella zu küssen und lächelt sie an*

Bella:*lächelt zurück und hebt ihren Kopf vom Bett um ihn wieder zu küssen*

Edward:*fühlt sich wie im 7. Himmel,hat Schmetterlinge im Bauch,zittert leicht* *denkt:wow sowas ist mir noch nie mit einem Girl passiert.*

Bella:*hat Schmetterlinge und zittert* *denkt:solche Gefühle hatte ich vorher noch nie streift mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken*

Edward:*dreht sich um und zieht Bella auf ihn drauf*

Bella:*liegt jetzt auf Edward und küsst seinen Hals*

Edward:*lächelt*

Bella:*küsst ihn wieder *

Edward:*ist unter Bellas T- shirt streift über ihren Rücken und zieht ihr T-shirt aus*

Bella:*lächelt und fühlt sich total sicher*

Edward:*zieht zurück und fragt* alles kla??

Bella:*lächelt* jap bei dir.

Edward:*lächelt* könnte nicht besser sein *küsst sie*

Bella:*hört ein Handy klingeln und zieht zurück guckt Edward an* Edward,ich glaube das ist dein Handy

Edward:*hört es auch klingeln und steht auf* *denkt:man warum jetzt??* *genervt geht er ans Handy.* Hallo?

Lauren:*aufgeregt *hii Baby ich bins Lauren ,ich vermiss dich ja soooo*lacht hysterisch*

Edward:*sauer* Lauren was willst du`???

Bella:*als sie Lauren hört ist sie verletzt und schaut runter*

Lauren:*geknickt* baby was ist los ich dachte du liebst mich*drauf und dran zu heulen*

Edward:*sauer* Laurem du tust so ,als ob wir zusammen wären.Hör auf damit! Wir waren nie zusammen und werden es auch nie sein,kapiers doch endlich,ruf mich nie wieder an *legt sauer auf*

Bella:*etwas erleichtert* schaut zu Edward*

Edward:*wirft sein Handy auf die Couch dreht sich dann zu Bella und geht aufs Bett,* *genervt* man dieses Mädchen nervt

Bella:*überrascht* Lauren ist nicht deine Freundin??

Edward:*grinst* nein war sie nie

Bella:*schaut weg* aber du hattest was mit ihr,und mit dem rest der Schule

Edward:*ernst* Ja ich weiß...aber das war früher

Bella:*schaut Edward an* * verwundert* was meinst du??

Edward:*lächelt* ich hab dir doch schonmal gesagt das ich mich geändert hab.

Bella:*lächelt* Ja.. *lehnt sich über ihn und küsst ihn*

**Ende**

* * *

hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;-)

review ??? *ganz lieb schau*

HEL Thalie


	13. Chapter 13

thx an alle reviews *happy*

* * *

Kapitel 12

Edward:*zieht seinen Kopf weg und grinst* so,wie es scheint musst du wohl wieder hier schlafen *denkt:EMMETT ICH LIEBE DICH*.

Bella:*lächelt* Ich denke hehe, Emmett kommt bestimmt nicht mehr und schließt jedenfalls nicht.

Edward:*lacht* glaub mir,der pennt schon längst.

Bella:*grinst* okay *ihr Handy klingelt,schaut auf den Display und sieht das es Alice ist,nimmt ab* Hey Ally,alles kla.*muss lachen weil Edward in ihr Ohr pustet* hahaa lass das *lacht*.

Alice:*besorgt* Bella,mein gott bin ich froh das ich dich erreiche,wo steckst du ich habe bei dir Sturmgeklingelt und ich dachte schon..

Bella:*beruhigt sie* Ally ,ganz ruhig mir gehts gut *lächelt zu Edward* sehr gut!

Alice:*verwirrt* nagut und wo bist du?

Bella:bei Edward,Emmett hat uns eingeschlossen.*grinst*

Alice:*muss grinsen* kla Bells *lacht*

Bella:*lacht* Ally,wirklich jetzt.

Alice:*ernst* halt bist du bei den CullenBros seit gestern?

Bella:*spricht leise* ehmm ...

Alice:*grinst* läuft da was?

Edward:*hat mitgehört und muss grinsen*

Bella:*wird rot* Ally...

Alice:*lacht* schon gut Bella,ich schätze wir sehen uns Montag in der Schule?

Bella:kla ,dann sehen wir uns da ?

Alice:okay Bellalein,dann noch viel spaß *lacht*

Bella:*verlegen* Ciao Ally *legt auf*

Edward:*grinst Bella an* Alice ist neugierig was *lacht*

Bella:*wird rot* Ja...,sie denkt bestimmt wir wären...zusammen und hätten schon...du weißt?? *errötet nochmehr*

Edward:*guckt auf Bellas Hand und streift mit seiner über ihre* Ja,das denkt sie bestimmt.

Bella:*guckt auf Edwards Hand die auf ihrer liegt* jap

Edward:*schaut dann zu Bella und grinst* Und?Lust auf nen Movie *lacht blöd*

Bella:*schlägt ihm spielerisch am Arm und lacht* Hey,was gibts da zu lachen Cullen.

Edward:*guckt in ihre Augen* wow was für schöne Augen

Bella:*wird wieder rot* Danke hehe.

Edward:oh gott hab ich das gerade laut gesagt???

Bella: jap *wechselt das Thema und lächelt* an welchen Film hattest du gedacht?

Edward:*grinst,steht auf und holt eine DvD,zeigt sie ihr und grinst frech* die hier hahah

Bella:*geschockt* The Grudge?? *weinerlich* Edward... (kennt ihr den film ??? wenn nicht könnt ihr mich fragen)

Edward:*geht aufs Bett und sagt Bella was ins Ohr* beruhig dich,ich beschütz dich schon *schaut sie an und küsst ihre Wange*

Bella:*lächelt* Okay

Edward:*lässt die DvD abspielen,drückt dann erst auf pause und geht zum Kühlschrank und holt Eis und grinst* Lust auf Eis??

Bella:*lacht* kla doch .

Edward:*kommt mit dem Eis und legt sich nah an Bella,das Lich hat er schon ausgeschaltet ,lächelt Bella an* Ich hab so bock auf Eis grade xD

Bella:*lacht und sieht nur einen Löffel*Ehm Edward ,ein Löffel?

Edward:*grinst* sorry hab nur noch den *lacht frech*

Bella:*grinst und zieht eine Augenbraue* ja kla *lachet*

Edward:*grinst und füttert Bella mit Eis*

Bella:*lächelt* wow das Eis ist so gut *lacht*

Edward:*grinst* gut

Bella:*nimmt den Löffel und gibt Edward was ab*

Edward:*grinst* stimmt echt super das Eis!

Bella:*lächelt,legt das Eis auf seite und schlingt ihre Arme um Edwards Hals,guckt ihm erst in die Augen dann küsst sie ihn*.

Edward:*überrascht,aber überglücklich und zieht sie auf sich*

Bella:*schließt ihre Augen*

Edward:*strahlt und küsst sie gleichzeitig dann zieht er zurück und grinst* warte...*nimmt etwas Eis in den Mund und gibt ihr einen Zungenkuss*

Bella:*genießt das und gibt ihm einen noch heftigeren Kuss*

Edward:*hat noch Eis auf der Zunge und leckt ihren Hals*

Bella:*stöhnt leise*

Edward:*geht dann zu ihrem Bauch und leckt rundum xD*

Bella:*liegt unter Edward und streift über sein Sixpack* (Schmacht xD)

Edward:*hat die Augen geschlossen lächelt und stöhnt leise*

Bella:*legt sich wieder auf Edward und küsst ihn*

Edward:*streift seine Hand über ihren Rücken und enthakt ihren BH*

Bella:*erschrickt und zieht ihren Kopf zurück und guckt ihn an*

Edward:*verwirrt* bist du okay?

Bella:*lächelt nervös* Ich weiß nicht..

Edward:Bella,wenn du denkst das ich dich ausnutze ,vergess das bitte schnell wieder,das würde ich dir nie antun *lächelt*

Bella:*etwas traurig und guckt weg,flüstert* Ich bin bestimmt nicht die erste der du das sagst

Edward:*hat es gehört und wird ernst* Ich meins ernst...das mit den anderen könnte ich nie mit dir vergleichen...ich hatte noch nie echte Gefühle dabei...bis jetzt *lächelt,seine Augen strahlen*

Bella:*schaut ihn geschockt an und weitet ihre Augen* Was??? *traurig denn sie glaubt nichts von dem*

Edward:*ernst* Bella...Ich Liebe Dich *lächelt*

Bella:*geschockt und traurig* Edward,hör auf mit mir zu spielen

Edward:*traurig und ernst* Bella,ich schwörs dir Ich Liebe Dich *streift mit seiner Hand ihre Wange*

Bella:*jetzt glücklich* Ich Dich auch *küsst ihn*

Edward:*denkt:Das ist das beste was mir passieren konnte,küsst sie*

***ENDE****

* * *

Review ??? *hundeblick* *kicher*

HEL Thalie


	14. Chapter 14

lallo leute ..mal wieder ein neues kap

bei dem ich ein paar probleme hatte ... xD

na ya thx an alle die mir ein review geschrieben haben HEL

so unnd nun fangt an zu lesen :P

Kapitel 13

Bella:*zieht zurück* heißt das wir sind ...

Edward:zusammen? *lächelt*

Bella:ehmm ja *grinst*

Edward:*grinst* Ich denke schon Bella *in einem Sarcastischem ton*

Bella:*lacht* sorry

Edward:*grinst* ist okaay *küsst sie*

Bella:*zieht zurück* okay Loverboy lass uns jetzt endlich den film gucken *grinst*

Edward:*lacht* gute Idee *drückt auf Play*

Bella:*geht von Edward runter und will sich neben ihm legen ,da merkt sie das ihr BH noch auf ist* shit *der BH rutscht von ihrem Körper,sie zieht schnell ihre Arme hoch und verdeckt alles (xD) *wird rot*

Edward:*grinst und ist angeturnt denkt: wooooowwwww* Bella,komm runter *lacht* Wir sind zusammen,darf dein Freund nicht alles sehn

Bella:*grinst* hättest du wohl gerne Edward

Edward:*ernst* ja....*packt sie an den Hüften,dann wirbelt er sie herum,er liegt unten und Bella auf ihm,ihre arme verdecken nichts mehr,Edward sieht aber nichts weil ihre Brüste an seiner Brust gedrückt sind* xDD

Bella:*lacht* Edward was soll das *ihr unterer Teil des Körpers ist fest and Edwards unterem teil gedrückt,dann merkt sie was hartes* ehmm Edward *verwundert*

Edward:*grinst* Was ist?

Bella:*wird rot* *weiß nicht was sie sagen soll* ehmm ..du ehmm ich glaube...

Edward:*versteht* ahh ich weiß ,ich kann nichts machen du machst mich an *küsst ihren hals und und verpasst ihr ein knutsch fleck*

Bella:*schließt ihre Augen,fühlt sich sicher* ohh Edward

Edward:*legt Bella aufs Bett und beugt sich über sie,küsst ihren Hals dann ihr Schlüsselbein dann geht er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Brust* xDDD

Bella:*ist nichts mehr peinlich und stöhnt etwas*

Edward:*wird dadurch nochmehr angeturnt *guckt ihr in die Augen* Bella...*außer Atem* Ich...will...dich...*ernst*

Bella:*lächelt und gibt ihm einen Zungenkuss und geht mit ihrer Hand zu seiner Boxershorts und reibt über sein hartes Glied*

Edward:*schließt die Augen stöhnt etwas*

Bella:*legt sich auf Edward der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hat geht mit ihrem Gesicht an seinen Bauch und saugt an seiner Haut,dann zieht sie ihm die Boxershorts aus und geht mit ihrem Gesicht runter xD(ich denke ihr wisst was sie macht hahaha)

Edward:*stöhnt* *als sie fertig ist dreht er sich und geht auf Bella und zieht sie ganz aus dann geht er mit seinem Gesicht runter xDDD

Bella:*schließt ihre Augen und stöhnt ,geht dabei durch seine Haare*

Edward:*nachdem er es IHR gemacht hatte ging er hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und guckte sie nur an ,mit einem strahlen *

Bella:*lächelt* Was ist?

Edward:*lächelt* gar nichts nur..*flüstert in ihr Ohr* Ich liebe dich Bella

Bella:*lächelt und flüstert* Ich dich auch Edward *dann zieht sie sich BH und Slip wieder an und legt sich neben Edward,der liegt noch immer nackt xD* ehmm Edward *grinst*

Edward:*verwirrt* Ja?

Bella:*guckt erst auf sein Teil und dann wieder in seine Augen*willst du dich nicht anziehen*lacht*

Edward:*merkt jetzt wieder das er nichts an hatt und lacht,dann steht er auf und zieht seine Boxershorts an und legt sich zurück neben Bella*

Bella:*lacht* den Film haben wir verpasst

Edward:*grinst* Ja aber das war tausendmal besser als Fime gucken *schaut sie an*

Bella:*verdreht die Augen und grinst* war kla

Edward:*lächelt* aber nur weil es mit dir war

Bella:*lächelt* gut zu wissen *liegt seitlich ,ihr gesicht zu Edward,legt ihren Arm um Edward und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schließt die Augen*

Edward:*liegt normal,lächelt,legt einen Arm um sie und schließt seine Augen*

*beide schlafen ein*

***ENDE***

* * *

hats euch gefallen auch wenn es ein bisschen doof und kurz ist ???

reviews ???

*lieb guck*

hdl Thalie


	15. Chapter 15

So mal wieder thx an die reviews 33 hab euch sehr lüp :-*

littleSURICAT .. tja ..ob sie erwischt werden... ne ... Emmett kommt nicht mal drauf die Tür auf zu machen xD

Und guckt ihr heute abend schön Vampire Dieres ???? oder dürft ih nicht ??? xD

Haha Ed Jack xD *kicher*

Kapitel 14

*Zeitsprung*

Montag morgen Bella ist wieder Zu Hause und schläft noch bis auf einmal ihr wecker klingelt.

Bella:*augen geschlossen verzieht das Gesicht und stöhnt* Oh nein ich will noch nicht aufstehen...viel zu müde.. *zieht ihre Decke bis über den Kopf*

Renée:Bella Schatz aufstehen du musst zur Schule *ruft von unten*

Bella:*ruft* Ja Mom ist ja schon gut *steht auf und geht Duschen.*

Rachel:*will ins Badezimmer aber ist abgeschlossen* Bella beeil dich doch

Bella:is ja gut bin ja gleich fertig *ruft aus der Dusche*

Rachel:*verdreht die Augen* wie immer typisch Bella.

10 min. später

Bella:*kommt in die Küche sieht Alisson und Renée* Morgen Mom *geht zu Alisson und kneift ihre Wange* Morgen Nervensäge *grinst*

Alisson:Bella lass das *reibt ihre Wange*

Renée:Ach Bella ,schöne grüße von deiner Tante *macht Alissons Essen*

Bella:*nimmt einen Apfel* Oh okay danke sag ihr zurü muss los ciao Mom *küsst sie auf die Wange*

Renée:Ciao Schatz

Bella:*geht zur Schule und bekommt gute Laune**denkt:Ja heute seh ich Edward wieder**grinst vor sich hin als sie auf einmal angetippt wird* AAh *brüllt und dreht sich um*

Alice:*lacht* haha sehr in Gedanken vertieft??

Bella:*schlägt Ally spielerisch am Arm und lacht* Ally lass den Quatsch du hast mich zu tode erschrickt

Alice:*lacht* Sorry Bells*zieht eine Augenbraue* sooooo und wie wars bei EDWARD???

Bella:*wird rot und geht weiter* was meinst du ?Ich hab ihm mit Mathe geholfen..sonst nichts..

Alice:*geht neben Bella grinst* Ja kla Mathe Bella*sarcastisch* Deswegen hast du ja auch 2 Tage bei den CullenBros gepennt *grinst*

Bella:hey..Emmett hat uns eingeschlossen.

Alice:Bella komm schon Ich bin deine beste Freundin erzähl..*hagt ihren Arm in Bellas und geht weiter*

Bella:*holt luft und guckt auf die Straße* Okay ..also Ally..ich glaube du wirst mich hassen..ehm Tja ..Ich...

Alice:*bleibt apprupt stehen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zieht Bellas arm*

WAS BELLA WIE KONNTEST DU ????DU BIST 16 MEIN GOTT UND DU GEHST NOCH ZUR SCHULE. ICH WERDE IHN UMBRINGEN ICH WUSSTE DAS ER NUR AUF SOWAS AUS IST GOTT WO IST ER. *brüllt vor sich hin*

Bella:*packt Alices schultern* ALLY !!! BERUHIG DICH!!! wovon redest du überhaut???

Alice:Bella wie kannst du so ruhig sein? Ich meine wenn ich schwanger wäre dann...

Bella:*guckt sie komisch an* WAS??SCWANGER??Ally ich bin nicht schwanger wie kommst du darauf

Alice:*beruhigt sich dann schlägt sie Bella am Arm* Bells wie konntest du mich so erschrecken*

Bella:*lacht* hey du hast das gesagt du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen

Alice:*lacht* is ja gut okay was ist los jetzt?

Bella:okay naja wir sind zusammen *geht weiter mit Alice*

Alice:*besorgt aber zeigt es nicht* Okay Bells aber ich hatte dich gewarnt

Bella:*verdreht die Augen* Ja Ally ich weiß aber...ach keine Ahnung.

Alice:*lächelt und drückt sie* Hey ..wenn du glücklich bist ist doch alles okay vllt hat er sich ja wirklich geändert wir werden sehen.

Bella:*lächelt und guckt nach vorne denkt an Edward* ja Ally hoffentlich.

10 min später

Bella:*steht an ihrem Spinnt Alice ist schon in der Klasse,plötzlich wird sie von hinten umarmt* was zum..*dreht sich um*

Edward:*lächelt* Hey..*packt sie drückt sie fest an sich und küsst sie*

Bella:*überrascht aber macht mit*

Alle im Flur: WOOWW guckt euch das an *tuscheln und starren auf Bella und Edward*

Edward:*genervt und dreht sich zu ihnen* man habt ihr kein eigenes Leben verpisst euch

Alle im Flur:*gucken weg und machen ihre eigenen Dinge*

Bella:*nimmt Edwards hand und lächelt sanft* Hey..beruhig dich.

Edward:*lächelt* schon passiert

Lauren:steht mit ihrer Nuttengang etwas enfernt von Edwella (Edward und Bella) und starrt Bella wütend an* Diese Schlampe wird das bereuen wie kann die es wagen mir meinen Eddy wegzunehmen.

Blair:Ach Lauren komm schon er benutzt sie doch nur und ausserdem du bist viel heisser als Bella der wird schon zurück kommen

Lauren:*eingebildet und kalt* Ich weiß *guckt nach vorne und geht in die klasse*

**ENde**

* * *

und hats euch gefallen ???

Review???

HEL Thalie x)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey leute !**_

_**sry das ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet hab...ich bin nicht dazu gekommen weiter zu schreiben tut mir leid**_

_**ich hoffe es geföllt euch ..es wird sich in diesem kap einmal um 180° grad drehen hoffe es gefällt euch trozdem ;)**_

_**viel spaß beim lesen **_

_**Kapitel 15 **_

_**Bellas sicht **_

_**Der Tag wollte einfach nicht vorbei war scheiße, weil Edward und Mich immer noch jeder an gegafft wir sind jetzt schon 2 Monat hat sich auch son öfters an mich gerächt weil ich ihr Edward weg genommen hab aber bisher was das alles nur Kindergram und sie versucht es immer wieder aufs ja Schule hin oder her Edward ist echt das besste war mir je passiert der Schule kam er mit zu Mir wir machten immer voll viel scheiße aber das ist voll ist wie ausgewächselt früher war er der Macho und heute ist er total das gegen teil einfach perfekt und ist das auch gut lieb ihn einfach.**_

_**E:Schatzz?**_

_**B:Ja?**_

_**E:woran denkst du ?**_

_**B *kicher* an Dich **_

_**E:oh das kann ich mir vorstellen *grins und sie küsst***_

_**Ach.. bei Edward fühl ich mich wie neu geboren ..Er gibt jemanden etwas das kann man nicht mit Alice versteht er sich auch gut.**_

_**E:Bells? geht wir nachher noch zu Alice?**_

_**B:mhh wieso denn?**_

_**E:weil ich ihr in der Pause zu gehört hab,nicht so wie andere *grins* und Ich weiß auch das Sie sich zu tode langweilt**_

_**B:Achso ja klar könn wir machen ...jetzt oder später?**_

_**E:Später *grins und küsst sie wieder***_

_**B:*kuss erwieder* *nach ner zeit sich löst***_

_**B:sag mal Eddy hast du irgendwelche geheimnisse vor mir?**_

_**E:*schluck* Ähmm .. ok Ich muss es dir sowieso irgendwann mal sagen ... also Bella ich bin ...**_

_**B:jah?**_

_**E:*schluck* *nervös wird* Äm ja ich bin ein ...**_

_**B:Mensch Edward was bist Du denn *ängstlich und neugierig zu gleich* ein Alien,ein Hund,ein Glühwürmchen,[xD] ein Vampier, ein Werwolf?**_

_**E:*geschockt und sprachlos zugleich*ich bin ein Vampir! Mensch Bella ich darf eigentlich nicht mit Dir zusammen sein das viel zu gefährlich für Dich,es kostet mir schon unheimich viel kraft Dir zu wiederstehen ..dich nicht gleich anzuspringen und dir meine schafen Zähne in dein Hals zu rammen.**_

_**B:*geschockt* *Ängslich* *geht einbisschen von ihm weg* Jetzt Echt?**_

_**E:Und wie es Ernst mein!**_

_**B:OMG... ich muss hier raus *auf stehe gegen die Tür renn* Auhhhha**_

_**E:*grins* Gehts dir gut? *besorgt***_

_**B:*nix sag nur ängstlich sei***_

_**E:Mensch Bella das war nur eins Scherz!**_

_**B:*sich aufrichte* das glaub ich Dir Nicht**_

_**E:warum denn?**_

_**B:Ich hatte mal ein Besten Freund er war ein Vampir!**_

_**E:Jetzt echt cool?**_

_**B:Na ja das war es auch aber manchmal war es sehr anstrengend ...*aufs sofa setz Edward mich sich zieh*...Alec war ein ganz anderer Vampir er trank kein Menschen Blut er wollte kein Monster sein, er ernährte sich von Tier Blut das stärkte zwar nicht so wie das Menschliche aber man war gestillt und für Ihn war ich etwas besonderes teilweise auch ein Gift mein Blut machte Ihn durstig und ich musste immer sehr vorsichtig sein aber seine Schwester Jane war immer bei uns in der nähe ,zur sicherheit falls er seine Kontrolle verlieren wü wäre es fast passiert ... ich hatte panische angst ich sah seine scharfen Jagt-Zähne ich hab sein bedrohendes Knurren gehört und Jane war nicht da,Sie war zur Zeit auf einen ganz anderem er irgendein Problem garb sie konnt mir nicht hab gewein, versucht ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen aber nix ich sagte zu ihm Alec lass es,du kannst mir nicht weh tun,das würdest du nicht machen,und wenn dann würdest du dich hassen für immer, komm schon .. komm bitte wieder zur vernunft Ich lief da gerade rückwerts an der Mauer entlang,ich stüzte mich an der Wand ab um nicht hin zufallen und da passierte es ich Schnitt mit die Hand auf ich wusste nicht an was aber ich blutete woher ich das wusste?Wenn ich Blut riche wird mir schlecht und das war mir in diesem hörte nur noch das Knurren und dann biss er tat weh,es brannte überall ich wollte sterben doch dies passierte dem ich für mich viel zu langer Zeit wieder wach wurde sah ich Jane auf der Bett-kante sitzen,Alec saß auf dem Stuhl neben dem Gesicht in seinen Händen schaute mich kalt an als er sah das ich wach war. Ich wollte es nicht!Es hätte nie...wie konnte ich nur .. es tut mir unheilmich Leid,Bella!Ich wollte nicht das du jetzt so bist wie du jetzt bist **_

_**Ich hörte auf zu erzählen, an die schlimmer Zeit zurück denken ist echt vermisste die beiden unheimlch Normale Mensch wäre zusammen gebrochen doch ich ... ich bin nicht normal ganz klar.**_

_**E:Was ist dann passiert?**_

_**Ichschaute Edward hatte ihn total vergessen.**_

_**B:Ich sah Alec total verwirrt an wie jetzt? was hast du denn getan? das letzte woran ich mich dran erinnern kann ,ist, so ein schrecklich brennender Schmerz der war unerträglich Ich sah ihn fragen an versuchte Blickkontakt aufzu baun aber er wich mir aus dem Fenster und verhielt sich total schaute Jane an doch diese war schon garnicht mehr da ... ich rief kam zu mir und hielt mir ein Becher hin,ich wusste zwar nicht was es war aber es roch himmlisch ich trank alles aus bis hin zum lezten Tropfen als Ich Sie fragte was es war weil es so lecker schmeckte sagte sie nur Blut ich Schluckte ich wollte kein Vampir sein OK eigendlich schon,ist was schönes aber noch nicht jetzt was soll ich meiner Familie sagen? **_

_** Mach Dir keine Gedanken Bells du bist nur ein halb Vampir du bist noch ein Mensch trinkst aber auch Blut also du solltest es noch trinken aber nicht so oft und du bist so stark,schnell,hast auch noch andere Vampir fähigkeiten. versuchte mir Alec jetzt klar zu machen ...**_

_**E:und nimmst du noch Blut zu dir ?**_

_**B:Ja 1 Mal in der woche.Würde ich es nicht zu mir nehmen würde ich Sterben**_

_**E:du tötest Menschen ? *erschreck***_

_**B:Nein du Dummichen ich töte keine Menschen! ich ernähre mich genauso wie Jane und Alec es taten, nur von Tierblut**_

_**E:ohh ... und reagierst du genauso wie die "ganz Vampiren" auf Menschliches Blut ?**_

_**B:Es geht ich reagiere zwar drauf aber nicht so dolle und ich bin ja jetzt schon 3 Jahre ein halb Vampir und so langsam gehts schon,also keine Parnik wenn du dich schneidest ich spring dich schon nicht an *zwinker***_

_**E:puhhh .. das ja gut .. hast du auch solche "Vampirzähne" ?**_

_**B:klar wie soll ich das denn sonst zu mir nehmen das Tierblut ?**_

_**E:ja kein plan kann ich mal deine Zähne sehen ?**_

_**B:die kann Ich dir nicht zeigen damit ist echt nicht zu spaßen Edward!**_

_**E:menno ich mein ja nur.*beleidigt* was ist eigendlich mit Alec und Jane ... ich mein was ist mit ihnen **_

_**B:öhmm ich weiß nicht ein halbes Jahr nach dem ich ein halb Vampir geworden bin sind sie verschwunden... ,ich hatte meine Selbst kontrolle schnell unterkontrolle, ohne nur etwas zu sagen sind sie weg war in der Zeit sehr depri ..in der Schule hatte ich keine Freunde auser die Beiden, die ja aber nicht mehr da waren und in den letzten Jahren bin ich immer alleine rum ich hab kein blassen schimmer wo sie sind aber ich hab ein Brief bekommen also besser gesagt gefunden der war bei innen im Haus aber ich hab in bis Heute nicht geöffnet zu viel Angst gehabt vor dem was drin stehen könnte **_

_**E:Aber öffne ihn doch mal.. vielleicht steht da ja garnichts schlimmes dirn**_

_**B:ich weiß nicht ich hab zu viel Angst**_

_**E:sollen wir den zusammen auf machen?**_

_**B:mhh... ich weiß nicht au jeden fall nicht Heute ein Anderes mal Versprochen**_

_**E:ok schatz...*bells an sich drück* eine Frage hab ich aber noch**_

_**B:und die wäre?**_

_**E:warum kannst du in die Sonne? Vampire sterben von den Licht-Strahlen doch noch was ist mit Knoblauch und Kreuzen?**_

_**B.*lach* ja das mit der Sonne ist wirklich lustig xD Also das stimmt eigentlich sollte ich im Sonnenlicht verbrennen aber durch meine kette *hals kette zeig* sterb ich nicht und Kreuze und Knoblauch sind total mist das bringt bei uns garnichts**_

_**E:wow...cool**_

_**B:joar könnt man so sagen**_

_**E:meine Freundin ist ein Vampir *grins***_

_**B:Halb Vampir immer noch**_

_**E:würdest du gern ein "ganz" Vampir sein?**_

_**B:ja manchmal schon aber manchmal würde ich am liebsten gar kein Vampir sein ich muss Unschuldige Tiere töten **_

_**E:mhh ja das stimmt...weiß deine Familie davon bescheit?**_

_**B:Nein ich konnte es ihnen nicht sagen,ich konnte es niemanden sagen du bist jetzt der Erste**_

_**E:ohh... ich fühl mich sehr geehrt *lach***_

_**B: ey *spielerisch auf die schulter hau***_

_**Es war gut Ihm die wahre Geschichte von Mir zu Erzä hat mich befreit weil ich in letzter Zeit mal wieder drüber nach gedacht Edward hatte ja auch das Recht da zu es zu redeten noch über dies und das bis meine Mutter mit Alissa rein kam**_

_**MB:Na ihr was macht ihr da schönen?**_

_**B:hey mom,hey nerven säge,wir waren gerade am reden und haben uns jetzt entschlossen noch zu Alice zu gehen da sie heute den ganzen tag alleine abgammelt**_

_**BM:ja ok grüß sie von mir**_

_**B:mach ich bye *Edward hinter sich her zieh* [was für sie ja einigermaßen leicht war ;)]**_

_**Wir liefen rüber zu Alice klingelten und warteten bis sie die Tür auf macht doch nix geschahr und ich wusste das sie Zuhause hatten ihr gerade noch eine SMS etwas passiert ist?**_

_**was wohl mit alice ist ?**_

_**hats euch gefallen obwohl da viel von twilight und vampire diaries vermischt ist und es sich in diesem kap noch einmal um 180° grad gedreht hat**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**HEL nathy  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

thx f r die ganzen lieben revi's *euch bussy geb* ...  
und es tut mir auch voll leid...wegen dem text im forigen kap ... sind da voll viele w rter verschwunden und auch nur halb -.-" ... finds aber toll das ihrs trozdem lesen konntet und f r die die das noch mal lesen wollen ich habs noch mal on gestellt :)

Kap 16

Wir standen nur schon 5 min vor der T r und warteten aber nix geschar.

E: glaubst du irgendetwas ist passiert ?

B: muss ja sonst h tt sie geschrieben ... Ich schau mich mal eben um..versuch du mal die T r heile auf zubekommen.

E: ok

Ich lief einmal ums Haus, die ger che von Alice und ihrer Familie kamen mir in die auch noch ein anderer...Ein zu vertrauter kann nicht sein oder?  
schnell lief ich wieder zu Edward.

E: habs nicht hin bekommen sry.

B. nicht schlimm ich trett jetzt die T r ein.

Im Haus war alles dunkel nur ein bisschen Sonnenlicht schien durch die Fenster

B+E: Alice?

Niemand Antwortete ... Ich merkte nur wie sich etwas zu schnell f r menschliche Augen bewegte.  
ich folgte diesem etwas in die K che.

?: sch n dich wieder zu sehen kleines, nach soooo langer Zeit du hast mir echt gefehlt,warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen?

B: die freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite Alec!... was machst du hier ? wo wart ihr denn?  
ich wusste noch nicht mal warum ihr weg gegangen seid.

Al(ec): ich war auf der suche nach dir und hab dein geruch hier gefunden aber hier war nur dieser kleine Mensch.  
hast du den Brief nicht gefunden?

B: was habt ihr mit Alice gemacht? ist Jane auch hier? Doch aber ich hab ihn bis jetzt noch nicht ge auch ihr h ttet euch wenigstes von mir verabschieden k nnen!Du weist ja garnicht wie ich mich gef hlt hab ! ich war alleine ,traurig,in ner schei depri-phase! wei st du wie es ist allein zu sein? ich glaub nicht!du hast ja Jane.

Tr nen kullerten meine Wange verlies die K Edward und stand immer noch im flur, wie angewuzelt stand er da.

B:schatz?

Er schaute mich fassungslos an was hat er denn ?

E: okk *verwirrt* daran muss ich mich noch gew hnen,das du so schnell weg gehen kannst

B:*kicher* tja so bin ich nun mal ,aber auch nur privat *zwinker* komm Wir m ssen nach Alice schaun

Ich lief schnell die treppe hoch und schaute in iherm Zimmer nach, ffnete die T r ,Edward war noch unten er war halt langsamer als lag auf dem Fu boden Jane sahs neben ihr und durchbl tterte irgendein Buch.

J:Hallo kleines, lange nicht mehr gesehen, deine kleine Freundin schmeckt echt lecker *Lippen ableck*

B:JANE!...omg Ally,was passiert nun mit ihr?

A:du kannst sie noch retten, Bells. Aber nur wenn du es wirklich willst

B. arg... noch nicht mal ein Tag da und ihr dreht mein ganzen Leben auf den Kopf...

J:hahaha Bells man kann dich immer noch so leicht Streiche spielen... deiner Freundin gehts gut *kicher* Ich hab mein eigenes Blut von meinen Lippen ab geleckt

B: Ihr seit gemein ... aber kommt erst mal her ich hab euch sooooo vermisst *beide in arm nehm und knuddeln*

J+A : wir dich auch Hoppelh schen *lach*

B:man seit ihr lustig ,Quitscheente und Kittycat *kicher*

A: jahhhh zu Dritt macht das alles viel mehr Spa *grins*

Pl zlich r usperte sich jemand hinter ich hab ihn mal wieder total vergessen.

E: Schatz? was ist jetzt mit Alice?

_  
sry das, dass kap so kurz ist hoffe es hat euch trozdem gefallen :D das n chste wird wieder l nger Revi's ?  
hel nathz


End file.
